YuGiOh! Nexus
by D-Rider
Summary: In the future, Duel Monsters has become an integral part of everyday life. Meichi Yasuo is not an everyday student. As a juvenile delinquent, his multiple transferring lands him into Duel Academia. Full Summary Inside
1. Beating the Juvenile System!

Summary: It is many years into the future; Duel Monsters has evolved from being simply a card game, and has now become a way of life. The challenges that duelist face is now more than reputation, rare cards, and cash prizes, though that is what every individual in the world seeks. These are their tales, and this is the story, of Yu-Gi-Oh! Nexus….

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Yu-Gi-Oh. Franchise, at all. I simply write this story for fun.

Author's Warning(s): This story contains all OC's. Main characters will have author created cards and minor characters from this story may have decks that have been known to belong to Canon characters. If any of that turn's you off in anyway, then please do not proceed to read this, and please do not leave unnecessary reviews. Cards as we know will have Japanese Translated (OCG) names first, before American (TCG) names, if applicable. For example:

-Hellfire Djinn Hell Burner (Japanese) - Infernal Incinerator (American)

-Red Demon's Dragon (Japanese) - Red Dragon Archfiend (American)

A list of translated cards will be announced behind it, if applicable.

As far as duels go:

**Duelist 1: LP 4000**

**Duelist 2: LP 4000**

Monsters, for example: Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) if it's in attack mode, or (DEF: 2500) if it's in defense mode. Other than that, it will be ATK first, then DEF (3000/2500). Enjoy

**Turn 1: Beating the Juvenile System! Touch the Stratosphere!**

Duel Monsters. This statement of two words means completely different from the times of yesterday. Duelist Kingdom and Battle City are now considered "vintage", and the main players from those days are legends, etched in history for all time. The times when the Three Phantom Demons were raised in Duel Academy is nearly as classic, and has emerged a new cult of King wannabes and Red admirers all around the world. Having a duel monsters deck, and being able to win proficiently is so important in these days, it has become the primary source of income to millions of individuals and families. Not to say that millions of people are in the Pro Leagues, but prefectural governments pay people small amounts of money for winning officially registered matches. This initiative was put in place to help eliminate poverty all around the nation. If you are 15 years of age, you can register a duel disk and begin getting paid for being skillful at the game!

However, in this day and time, it has been the catalyst of many domestic crimes. Because of the high-tech technology involved, the line of what a legal or illegal duel is has become haphazard; cyber-criminals can and have hacked governmental mainframes to gain more than they deserve for victories, trick computers to get them into raising their ranks, even embezzle funds without having to activate a single card. It's a system that is constantly updating, shifting, and encoding for the betterment of everyone in Japan, despite the many risks involved with it.

With that noted, enter Meichi Yasuo, a 15 year old boy with jet-black wild spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. Yasuo dreams exactly what every other 15-year-old boy wants, a girl to be freaky with. Alongside that, become the greatest duelist in the world! However, there are several issues with this dream that won't be obtained very easily for him. For starters…

"MEICHI!" shouted a professor. Yasuo blinked, and looked to the front of the classroom he was in. The professor was holding a piece of chalk and had a sentence on the board. "What was I just discussing about?" he said sternly. Yasuo leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Sir, you were discussing about how you're such an ass and need to kill yourself for teaching basic kanji to a bunch of juvie's." he replied. The other boys in the class snickered, which wasn't too much, as the class only contained 9 of them.

"Hm…being a smart-aleck again, are we?" replied the professor. "That's too bad, because you were doing so well…while you were ASLEEP!" he shouted.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you were talking about?" Meichi responded. "But honestly, you should go to sleep too, only I'd recommend going the route of sleep's cousin, death. It'd suit you better." The snickers became outright bursts of laughter. The professor scolded while pressing a button at the bottom of his desk, and two very large security guards rushed into the classroom.

"What's the problem Professor?" They asked while looking around. They seemed a little confused because they expected more commotion than what was presented.

"Please escort Mr. Meichi from my classroom back to his holding room." He answered. "Obviously he doesn't understand the concept of his education for disrupting my class."

"Please stand, Yasuo," said one of the guards coming over to Meichi.

"Why should I, Boris?" He asked icily to the guard. "How many times this week have we been acquainted with you touching me?"

"Excuse me?" asked the guard uncomfortably.

"Look, you're not a disgusting religious official or anything, so I don't see why you feel the need to wanna touch me!" he asked while sitting up straight.

"Meichi Yasuo!" shouted the other guard. "You are in direct violation of the JX 1-47; you are disrupting this classroom, you are refusing the orders of a J. Officer, and you are on your third and FINAL strike." His command was strong and full of force. He then made his way over to Yasuo. "I suggest you get off your butt…" he grabbed Yasuo by the arm and pulled him hard enough to get him onto his feet. "Hold out your hands…" He proceeded to cuff Yasuo from behind him. "…And come quietly with us, you brat!" finished the guard.

"Why Ichigo, you flatter me with praise! I knew you've always been kinky, but I don't roll that way!" Teased Yasuo. As the class proceeded to laugh again, the guard began to squeeze onto his arms painfully, which made him wince and stop grinning. The Security guards escorted Yasuo from the classroom, and closed the door behind him.

Yasuo Meichi is a delinquent, and this title that he's gained for himself has landed him from New Domino Duel Academy to the Jyounochi Detention Center for Incriminating Boys in the span of less than one month. For him, he knew that this was a horrible move for his record and his life, but he decided to go against the flow, and mess-up everybody else's life he seeks to mess his up even further, like the professors and guards. He already had a court date set for next week, but after today, he was probably not allowed to be a part of the alternative school that the Center provides, which leads the question on where he was going to be transferred off to next.

The guards led him to his particular room, pressed a few buttons on the keyboard to the left, and the door slid open. After letting off the cuffs, they pushed him inside. Because it was juvenile hall and not jail, these rooms are known as holding areas, though everyone else knew better and just called them "cells."

"Hm…you're the only one currently held, oh two seventeen ninety-two" said the guard named Boris.

"What about the other guys who were smart enough to ditch class like me?" Yasuo asked him back. "That, or say screw you to that Beauregard guy…"

"That's Beauregard-sensei." Answered the other guard. "And trust us, those guys weren't smart, and neither are you. You're hearing is definitely going to be pushed up from next week to sometime soon. We've given you all the chances we can, Yasuo, but now you'll be sent out to Hinamizawa, in the countryside. They're the hardest juvenile center in the whole country, and you'll deserve no less" He completed. The two of them turned, and walked away from him.

Yasuo lay down on his bed, and began to reflect on things. Was he really going to spend the rest of his adolescence rotting in detention centers until they sent him to a real prison? Yasuo turned his head, and saw a magazine was placed on the table. Was that there earlier in the day? Curiosity got the best of him, and looked at the cover of it. The front picture had two teenagers, a boy and a girl, no older than his age. They were both holding a Duel Monsters card, the girl was smiling and the boy was grinning. Like Yasuo, the boy in the picture black spiky hair, though his was pointed vertically up, and also had brown eyes. The girl had chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders. Yasuo began to get angry as he looked at the caption at the left of the photo:

"_Virgil Saunders: an Intercontinental Champion Contender, a Duel Academy Legend to Be?_" On the bottom, it read in large red letters "_The Most Anticipated Dueling Duo is Coming to Duel Academia_!" The girl also had a caption on the right, but Meichi didn't even bother to look at it.

"What a joke!" he nearly shouted while ripping the magazine cover off. They were all the same age, but as they were all dealt different hands in life, and Yasuo's ended up with him being in a Detention Center. He walked over to the toilet in the cell, placed the crumpled paper in and flushed. Virgil's face was faced up as it spun in the toilet and made it's way down the drain….

In the city, a large governmental building was in place near the center of downtown. In this building was a large conference room that had many people wearing different colors, pins, and these people were in all shapes and sizes. However, each of these people had one thing in common: they were educators, and they all were in this building for a national conference that happened once a year. An elder gentleman walked up to the podium of this room, and tapped the microphone several times to earn people's attention. He was a little bit on the portly side, had gray hair, and wore a long white and black garb.

"Testing, testing," he said into the mic to make sure it worked. His voice was slightly rough, but he was highly spirited. When the chattering of teachers ended, they all sat down in seats at tables that had names of different institutions, cities, and prefectures on them. The teachers were the representatives from the respective places. "Allow me to be the first to welcome everybody to the 129th Educator's Convention." He announced. The representatives all clapped politely. "Along with the normal festivities and fun that we have here, there is also a time for us to get down with a little business…" A hand in the far left corner of the room rose high into the air. The gentleman running the conference reluctantly pointed towards them. "Yes, from Duel Academy – KC Campus, please state your name and business." He commented. A middle-aged man with a long blue blazer with white trimming stood up. He had short black hair, and a pronounced black, bushy mustache.

"Greetings Superintendent, and everybody on the Educational Council Convention." He started. A huge number of other teachers from other tables, and even from his own, began to roll their eyes and hold their heads up with their hands. "My name is Doctor Mori Rokuro from Duel Academia." He said. His voice was quite boastful, even forgetting to state which campus he's from, as there is now more than 1 Duel Academy. "I would just like to take this time to let everybody within this council know that it is with great pride and pleasure…" he took an unnecessary dramatic pause. "To announce that Virgil Saunders, Japan's own and Europe's Teenager Division Champion, will be coming to Duel Academy to complete his dueling education, and pursue the Championships that exist within our very own country AND continent." He finished. He took another pause. After several seconds, a teacher began to applause from the other corner of the room. It reluctantly spread, until it was an awkward applause throughout the entire conference hall.

"Thank you for the announcement, Doctor Mori." Said the superintendent with a large sweat drop developing from the back of his head. "May Mr. Saunders have a wonderful school year and more to come, as well as all the students at Duel Academy – Kaiba Corp Campus." He finished. Dr. Mori's colleagues glared at him to sit down, and he did. "Let's begin this conference, shall we?" he continued.

The Hall went through and discussed everything; from budget cuts, to employment quotas, to one of the schools needing funds for a new building, to new rules of promotions, and even to the increasing of spending to scout for students who were Professional Level (this was, of course, brought up by Dr. Mori). After nearly 2 hours of discussions, debates, and voting's, the Superintendent dismissed the Conference.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for your input and your support for the Educational Conference! We will convene again later on this week for any more brought-up topics, and everybody have a wonderful remainder here!" he announced with a heavy smile on his face. . There was grand applause from everyone, and as everybody got up from there seats and began to talk once again. "May I see the representatives from Duel Academia –Kaiba Campus and Jyounochi Detention Center please?" he said. The reps from each school looked at each other, and made their way past the crowds to meet with the superintendent….

It had been several hours since Yasuo had been put back into his cell. Two guards, different from the ones earlier, came and opened it up with the correct numerical combination.

"Number 021792," he said. Yasuo had been asleep, and woke up feeling groggy, and now, irritated that it was time to deal with the red tape and bureaucracy once again. "You have been summoned to the highest court of juvenile law beginning tomorrow morning at 8." He said. Following his statement, he handed Yasuo a letter.

"The contents of this letter shall explain the hearing procedure, protocols, and the possible decisions which will be made. If you wish for an appeal, please fill out the following forms attached to the document." He said while handing him a pen.

"I know how things work around here, Kenyoshi." Said Yasuo while grabbing the envelope and pen from the two gentlemen. He then threw the contents onto the floor and glared at them. "So if there's anything else you need me for, then save it; the last thing I need it to hear from either of you two" He said defiantly.

"You know something, Yasuo," said one of the guards, dropping his professionalism. "You are the most incompetent, pompous ASS I have ever had the misfortune to meet. And anything that happens to you outside of these walls after your hearing tomorrow, you deserve it with full force, and everybody, whether a fellow inmate of yours, friend, and employees here will rejoice to your suffering." He finished. The two guards closed the cell door behind them, and proceeded to walk away. Yasuo picked up the envelope they gave him, and began to read the contents that were inside. Besides the majority of it seeming like things that he was used to, his heard indeed did sink when he got to the alternative choices that could happen to him:

__You will be permanently removed from your current residence and spend 3 years at the Jyounochi Detention Center exiled from other inmates, including educational, recreational, and social privileges revoked. OR_

__You shall spend 3 years of your childhood in the Hinamizawa Detention Center before going to maximum security prison, The Facility, no later than your 18__th__ Birthday."_

"With any of these, I'm screwed either way." Said Yasuo. He shook his head as he read over the note once more. "Damn, how'd I get myself to this point?" he asked himself as he tossed it off of his bed. "Oh yeah, my wonderful ass life." He finished sarcastically. He lay down once more, disregarding that his hair was already unkempt and nappy from his sleeping earlier…

It was sometime later, but when they all assembled, they all meet within a separate, smaller conference room. There were four DA-KC reps, and sat at one side of the extra long table, and there were only two JDC reps, which sat at the other end. The Superintendent sat at the front of this room, and his face, which was normally happy and full of joy, became eerily serious.

"Okay you all, look," he said sternly. "I don't plan to keep you guys in here for long, but something has happened." He announced. His voice, which was already quite rough, sent chills down most of the others' spines. He looked over to the two men from JDC. "Do you gentlemen know of a name of Meichi Yasuo?" he asked. The two representatives nodded.

"He's one of the most foul-mouthed, annoying and incompetent students I have ever come to know." Said one of the men. "He's been held with us for one week, and he has brought hell and high water with him."

"As a matter a fact, during the conference, we got a notification that Yasuo has broken yet another rule, and has met his three strike limit from the Reform School." Said the other. "Within this weekend, he will be transferred to a facility within Hinamizawa, and if no improvement there, he will be forced to go to prison at the Facility in New Domino." He finished. The Superintendent typed in a few things in on the computer, pressed a button, and a letter came up on a wide screen monitor. It was typed, and it was clear what it wanted from the get-go, even though it was nearly two pages long.

"Take Meichi out of the JDC and place him into the Founding Institution of Dueling?" Read Dr. Mori out loud. "What could that mean…?

"It means this person wants Yasuo into Duel Academy." Said one of Dr. Mori's colleagues. This man had long black hair that reached down his back. He wore a black suit with a red undershirt, and dark sunglasses to cover his eyes. His voice was cool and assuring. It matched with everything about him, his demeanor, his poise, and his attitude. He was definitely the most mysterious man in the whole room.

"Well, that's preposterous; just because he sends a letter, that's going to force him out of juvie and into the halls of the most prestigious dueling school in the country and the WORLD? I don't think so…"

"I doubt this man just sent this letter as an empty statement or threat." Continued the man with dark sunglasses. "Superintendent, what did this man send alongside with the letter?" he asked.

"Hm... You're wise beyond your years, Naito-sensei." Said the Superintendent while standing up. He pulled an envelope from the inner pocket of his white blazer, and handed it to the DA representatives. When they opened it, everyone's eyes widened with shock. They were also all speechless, minus Dr. Mori.

"Suh-suh-suh-Superintendent!" he shouted. "Deh…Do you know how much MONEY THIS IS!" he shouted.

"This could fund all the projects mentioned tonight, and more!" said the one female DA representative. The check was handed to the JDC reps, who had the exact same reaction.

"I couldn't afford to tell the entire conference that we've been given this sum of money," he replied while taking back the check and pocketing it. "Whoever sent this to me is obviously an extremely powerful individual."

"What was the address?" asked Dr. Mori. "Can't you track it from that?"

"There was no return address on the other envelope." The gray haired man replied. "To be honest, I actually considered several things, like ripping the check and not mentioning anything, as well as taking the money and funding what needs to be funded." He said honestly. "However, read the bottom passage of the letter." As attention was directed towards it, the part he mentioned for them to read was: "_I am watching your every move._"

"Ridiculous". Said Dr. Mori. "I don't negotiate with a terrorist, no matter how much Yen he has in his pockets!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if that's something that can just happen." Said one of the JDC reps. "We would also need to give word in with the local government about these matters…"

"As well as Kaiba Seto ; this does involve his establishment."

"Then we might as well all begin our suffering." Said the longhaired man. "Look, if he's willing to spend this amount of money for one student to get to Duel Academy, imagine what else he could possibly accomplish with his funds?" He said.

"Then what do we do?" asked the DA female representative.

"Easy, we don't do it!" shouted Dr. Mori. "If he gets in by bribery, then that would unlock an entire unnecessary scandal and story!" he continued. "Then what, just ANY student could get in by just having the cash for it? The integrity of Duel Academy would be ruined forever!"

"I don't want to just sign this student into the school." Said the Superintendent. "I also don't want to inform any governments or business's on what's going on, especially Kaiba Corporation heads. But we need to all come to a decision on what's going to be the future of Meichi, as well as this money…." Everyone was silent for what felt like a while; it was the ultimate test of integrity and morals vs. need and greed. Dr. Mori spook up first, he continued to push his argument for no. One JDC guard began to argue for it; they wanted a portion of the heavy amount of money given. After a minute of loud arguing, the longhaired man spoke up once again.

"The answer to this is simple." He started. "We allow Meichi Yasuo out of juvenile hall simply for one shot; to duel for his opportunity to come to the academy. In order to come in, you must pass a written and practical exam. Therefore, we will grant Meichi those services. If he passes the tests, then he can come to the Academy. If not, it wasn't because he wasn't given a shot, it'd be because he failed on his own chance to get in…"

"Naito, that's not going to happen!" shouted Mori. "First off, this guy is a delinquent; I don't care who he knows or how much cash they have; he did something to where he BROKE THE LAW and is in Juvenile Detention. Second of all, school is already in session, and has been now for an entire week. And besides, if this guy is as obnoxious and unruly as these two gentlemen declare he is, then there is no place for a student of such behavior at our establishment. That's why places like JDC were built and operate anyways…"

"Dr. Mori, I think that's probably the best possible solution we have for this problem." Piped up the fourth DA representative. "Besides, Naito has always been the one to figure out tough issues like this…." Dr. Mori had a large X-shaped vein pop up on his forehead, which the other rep noticed very quickly. "Not to say that you haven't or don't…."

"Listen you…" Dr. Mori began, but the Superintendent cut him off. "We are going to vote on this and handle this like the grown adults we all are." He cut in. "Now, raise your hand if you're for having him stay at the Jyounochi Center, and forget that this whole bribing issue has never been brought about." There were 7 people in the room; Dr. Mori, one of the guards, and one of the other Duel Academy reps raised their hands. "Okay, now who's for giving him the shot?" he asked. He, Naito, the female DA Rep, and the other JDC guard raised their hand. "That's 4 to 3. We shall now have a short conference call with the Principal of Duel Academia, as well as the local government and let them know of the…situation." He said.

"What about Kaiba Seto ?" everyone's eyes turned to the Superintendent. He paused for several seconds before continuing his answer.

"As much as I'd prefer not to have to chat with him, it's something that can't be helped. We will reach him, or at least contact Kaiba Corporation and inform them as well." Everybody nodded, and presumed to give a call to those who needed to be spoken to…

It was the next morning. Yasuo rolled out of bed, and after using the restroom, right on point; two guards began opening the door to his room.

"It is time," they told him. Yasuo began putting on his orange juvie uniform with his ID number on it. When he did so, he was immediately cuffed and taken away. Yasuo didn't reflect the "wonderful memories" as he was going down the halls. He had only been there for a week and a few days, but he still couldn't help but feel that something serious was going to go down in court. He was taken all the way up past the holding rooms (cells), classrooms, and even the Security offices. Eventually, they made their way to the beginning of the entire building, and he was brought over to a front desk.

"Am I being released?" he asked, confused.

"Several circumstances have been brought up, Meichi" answered one of the guards. "Everything will be explained to you soon enough." Still being held on tightly by guards, as well as handcuffed, they made their way to the woman at the front desk. She was protected by a barrier of thick glass, minus the small hole that was able to transfer belongings from the offices to the inmates. The security guards unlocked the cuffs, while still gripping the hell out of his upper arms.

"Meichi Yasuo?" she asked while handing him a large yellow envelope. He took it, and eyed the contents inside. "You should find your dueling deck, your wallet, and your cellular device, which has now been dead for your entire holding," she added. The first thing he reached for was his dueling deck. He scanned and flipped through all of them to make sure that they were there. It was surreal; he had been locked away from his cards, from the entire outside world for what felt like months, but here they were, in his hand, having a fresh duel monsters cards smell like they always do. Carefully, he placed them back into his deck holder, and pocketed the rest of his items.

"Where's my Duel Disk?" he asked. He possessed the Duel Disk Model that was from the days of Battle City. It was definitely an outdated model, but it was all he had, nonetheless needed for his purposes as a duelist.

"It has been confiscated by the Security Personnel." She answered. "All Duel Disk Models older than 15 years are not allowed to be on the premise of New Domino."

"That's a stupid rule." He replied. "It's my Duel Disk, who gave these guys the right to take my property?"

"I don't make the rules, but trust me, they place them there for a reason." Following this, the guards took him outside the front. Awaiting them was an ancient black car, one from around 20 to 30 years ago. He was guided to the car, and placed in the middle between the two guards. When they accelerated, the man in the front seat turned and handed Yasuo a pencil and a stack of papers stabled together.

"Good morning, Mr. Meichi." He began.

"Why're we here? Aren't I supposed to go to court?" Yasuo replied.

"Actually, there has been a slight change of plans." The man in the front seat said. "You've been given an opportunity that others in your age group and circumstance would not be able to partake." He said. "However, in order to seize this chance, you must complete and pass this test here," he said. Yasuo took the papers from him and eyed over the front page. Immediately, his head was full of questions and pictures of duel monsters cards. Each of the pictures had four multiple-choice answers, as well as a question; _What is this card's Attribute? What's this card's Type? What are this card's ATK and DEF points? Is this a Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual Monster? Which theme deck would this card is best suited for. How many monsters must you release to Advance Summon this card? Is this card currently Forbidden, Limited, Semi-Limited, or Unlimited? Is this card Continuous, Counter, or Field? Which one of these two card combinations would lock your opponent from using Spell and Trap Cards? How many Spell Counters would need to be removed from the field to Special Summon this card_? As well as one of the free write questions: _Explain TeleDAD, and why it has been slowed down in contemporary Duel Monsters today._

"Jeez, what is all of this?" he asked while gripping his head.

"As I said, it is designed to test your duel monsters knowledge." Said the man in the front seat. "Now, you will complete this test in the time it takes to get to our destination…"

"Where are we going?"

"You will see soon enough, Meichi, now complete the test." Answered the guard. Flicking though, he saw that there were 100 questions. Reluctantly, he picked up the provided pencil, and then began. Some of the questions were breezy easy; for example, TeleDAD was the Emergency Teleport and Dark Armed Dragon themed deck that has won several national and international championships. However, others of them ended up giving him a headache, such as trying to figure out exactly how many defense points Frog the Jam has. If it was too hard, then it would end up as a guess, and he would continue forward with it. Eventually, the car stopped, and they reached to where they were going. Yasuo looked up to a humongous gate with the Blue Eyes White Dragon staring down on them.

"Kaibaland?" interjected Yasuo loudly.

"Please continue with your test, and hurry!" Commanded the man in the front seat. He was on Question 68 at that point, but he continued to go through and answered what he could. As opposed to paying money like all the other cars were in line, the driver showed the employee at the register a particular badge. She nodded, and they proceeded to drive inside the amusement park. When they finally parked, the driver, one of the guards, and the man in the front seat pulled out their smart phones and began to type in a few messages within.

"Have you finished?" One of them asked. Yasuo was now on Question 80.

"No I'm not," he answered. "Is there any way I can…"

"Come with us." The five of them made their way over to their next destination, the Kaiba Dome. Yasuo has been here several times in his lifetime, to see significant duels take place, as well as participate in dueling with the Artificial Intelligence robot. They made their way into a small room, where several desks were present. "When you complete your test, leave it on your desk, and come outside." They said. Yasuo sat down, and finished the other impossible 20 questions. When he completed it, he made his way out to where the guards where, and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of a large, over-sized door.

Here is a Standardized Duel Disk," Presented to him was a white duel disk. It was a model that would be given to a dueling student.

"I'm still lost." He answered while taking the Duel Disk. "I'm supposed to go to court, why am I about to Duel somebody?"

"It will all become clear to you when you walk through the door." Said the man who drove the car.

"Look, you guys have been saying this now for the past hour and a half!" interjected Yasuo. "Now, I want answers to what's going on; why did I take that test, and why am I about to duel? The only time when that happens…is…." Yasuo had a light bulb go off in his head. Was he going to be registered back into New Domino Duel Academy? He couldn't be; in order to do that, re-registration had to be done, paper's had to be signed, identification numbers had to be issued out. As he was thinking this, the large garage door opened, and Yasuo walked towards the light. When he passed, he was presented in being in the center of the Kaiba Dome. He looked around, and he saw the tens of thousands of seats, each of them empty, and his footsteps echoed loudly throughout the entire arena. Straight ahead of him was a man. He was middle-aged, and the most noticeable trait about him was his bushy black mustache. It was Dr. Mori from the Educational Convention, though Yasuo wouldn't know that by looking at him.

"You must be the ruckus that everybody is talking about, Meichi Yasuo, is it?" asked the man.

"Who wants to know?" Yasuo replied.

"My name is Dr. Mori Rokuro, Professor of Tactics and Strategy at Duel Academia, as well as the Vice Principle." He answered. "Earning this title has given me the knowledge to know pretty much anything and everything there is to know about Duel Monsters."

"So then you must know exactly why I'm here." Yasuo looked at the guy funny; he was wearing a long blue blazer with white trimmings. He also had a fancy looking turtle neck under the blazer; it looked like something a high class man would wear, and he couldn't stand those who felt they were above the rest.

"I do kid, and you're here for one of the most unethical reason's I've ever had to deal with in my career." Dr. Mori answered. "I don't know how or why, but somebody outside this arena likes you a whole lot." He continued. "They like you enough…to send the Educational Board ¥1 BILLION to give you a shot to this school!" ($12 Million)

"Wait, WHAT?" replied Yasuo. His eyes went wide, his head began to spin; this all was starting to get even more confusing then when it all began this morning. "Woah, whoa, woah, whoa, woah, you guys obviously must have the wrong guy here!" he said. "I don't know anybody who has that much money. And if I do, then they're one hell of a liar!"

"Trust us, I thought that as well. However, you're the only one with your name in the Jyounochi Detention Center, and it was among the demand with the money." Answered the doctor. "However, that's all you receive with that, is a SHOT at our school, it doesn't mean you're getting in on the spot…"

"Whatever, you saying I can't become a student at your crappy school?" asked Yasuo? It was weird; he knew he was going to be transferred when he woke up this morning, but to Duel Academia?

"Hm…you couldn't even get in by trying." Said the doctor. "You should have filled out the written exam on your way here, but school has already been in session for a week now, and you coming in would only be one more dander of a student." He closed his eyes and grinned. "You might as well go back to your two square meals and hour of sunlight, because I'll make sure that you never set foot within MY prime dueling institution in Japan…"

"Well if you want me out of it so bad, I guess I might as well knock you out of my way and become a student there, huh?" said Yasuo. "I accept your challenge, teach. And when I do, you'll end up doing something of my favorite expression…"

"That's Doctor, and what expression?" asked the professor while taking out his dueling deck.

"Cry….Cry HARDER!" Yasuo activated his Duel Disk. He then shuffled, and then placed his deck in the slot. All of a sudden, he felt his cards vibrate and shuffle within his Duel Disk! "What the hell?" he asked.

"Hm…that's self shuffling technology, kid." Answered the doctor. "That's old school, but then again, I'm going to be the one to take you into the true new school." He said while placing his deck in a holder on his arm, though it wasn't a Duel Disk. Yasuo saw a small light green light scan through his cards by going down, and then going up. Following that, five translucent cards showed up in front of the doctor.

"What is that?" he asked him.

"It's digital technology," Dr. Mori answered. "It registers my deck, and now not only are the monsters holograms, but my hand and drawing is as well!" A boastful grin appeared on his face. "Only the best of the elite are allowed to possess this." He said.

"You're technology doesn't impress me." Said Yasuo.

"Trust me, it will in due time."

"DUEL!" They shouted in unison

**Yasuo LP: 4000**

**Dr. Mori LP: 4000**

"This is going to be the last duel you'll ever have as a legal child, so I'll go on ahead and allow you to go first."

"With PLEASURE!" said Yasuo as he drew his first card. Not the best hand he could start off with; a Level 5 monster, three spells and two traps, he was going to make do. "I'll place down 1…2 cards face down, and that'll do for now.

"That's it? With moves like that, the Billion Yen wasn't even worth for that person to spend on you!" a new card appeared in front of Dr. Mori. "I'll start things off by activating this card, it's called Tempest (Heavy Storm), and everybody knows what this does." A spell card with a circular moving storm appeared on the professor's side of the field. All of a sudden, a powerful gust swooped down the entire playing field, destroying both facedown cards Yasuo had in front of him. "Now that you have no cards to protect you, I'm going to summon first the Gigante of Chains, in ATK mode!" A tall, dark skinned warrior appeared onto the field. When the word "tall" is mentioned, it's because his monster was literally standing at 10 feet tall. He was holding a long chain to be used as his weapon (1800/1600). "However, he won't be staying long, because I activate the Spell Card Dual Summon (Double Summon)! This allows me to summon once more this turn. Therefore, I release my Gigante of Chains, to reveal the Earthstomp Gigante!" (Pronounced _Gee-gone-tay_) The 10-foot man was replaced by an even taller and larger figure. Earthstomp Gigante had pale gray skin, and its face did not look like it belonged to a human being. His eyes were solid white, and where a nose should be was just one large slit in the middle of his face. Yasuo strained his neck looking up at the creature; it stood at nearly 20 feet tall, or the height of a big two-story home (2400/1200). "Earthstomp, take out the first chunk of his life points! Gigante Demolition!" The pale beast moved his extremely large foot, which was about the size of two combined SUV's, and it made its way towards Yasuo…

"I don't think so, teach!" interjected Yasuo. "From my hand, I get to summon this 5 star monster whenever you directly attack me! And his name, is Ballistic Bouncer!" Out sprung a warrior that was wearing orange metallic armor all over his body. His hair consisted of 7 extremely long orange braids and he had two large springs in the bottom of each of his boots. He landed on one knee, and was ready to take he attack head on (0/2100).

"It's Doctor, and nice try kid, but your monsters defense is still less than that of my monsters attack!" said Dr. Mori. The giant continued to move it's foot, and crushed the bouncing monster under its heel.

"Hey, it was in defense mode at least, so my life points are safe." Said Yasuo.

"Be that as it may, they won't be for long." Answered the professor. "I'll end this turn by laying one card face-down." He pressed another one of the translucent cards in front of him, and it became a solid face down. "Let's see what you've got now."

"We will, trust me," said Yasuo, drawing his next card. "And from my hand, I'm going to summon Ballistic Cyborg Baron in ATK mode!" This monster had gray-silver metallic armor for his forearms, legs, and a helmet to complete. The helmet had two large bent horns, and his right arm consisted of a heavily large battle mace (1200/1200). "Now, here's how this guy works; when he's summoned, I can do one of two things. Either I pay 500 Life Points to destroy a face-up Spell or Trap, or half the ATK and DEF of one of your monsters until the end of this turn. And because you have no face-up Spells/Traps I'm going to go ahead and half your giant's points!" The Cyborg Baron held out its right arm; when it did this, the giant quivered, despite being more than 4x his height and size. (Earthstomp Gigante: 1200/600).

"So our monster's are equal now, big whoop." Said the Doctor. He looked at his hand. "_You're attack's not going to do anything for you anyways_." He thought as he looked at one of his Quick-Play Spells, grinning.

"They are, until I activate the Equip card Ballistic Power! " began Yasuo. "This card increases one Ballistic monsters ATK on the field by 500!" (Ballistic Cyborg Baron: ATK 1700). "Go Ballistic Cyborg Baron, destroy his giant!" The Baron raised his right hand, containing the mace, and slammed it down to the ground. Doing so sent a powerful red wave over to the giant.

"I don't think so, amateur! From my hand, I play Gigante Shockwave!" Earthstomp Gigante expanded its arms and gave a mighty shout that expanded throughout the entire arena. The sheer power from its outburst took Cyborg Baron's wave, and shot it back towards him. He was destroyed, and by his destruction, and a small detonation device was left in his monster zone.

**Yasuo LP: 3500**

**Mori LP: 4000**

"What was that?" asked Yasuo confusedly.

"That…" began Dr. Mori. "…Was the power of my Gigante Shockwave. Anytime a Gigante monster on my field is about to be destroyed in battle, the current attack points of both monsters switch until the end of the turn, therefore, you took all the damage AND lost your monster in battle. The only setback to it, is that this particular monster can't attack on my next turn, but that's a small price to pay to make sure my giant is safe," he said. Yasuo scowled him.

"Fine, then I'll just lay two cards face down, and that'll be my turn."

"What's that little box thing?" Asked Dr. Mori, pointing out the small detonation device on Yasuo's field. As he asked this, his Gigante's attack points went back to normal at 2400.

"What, that old thing?" he asked mockingly. "I thought you were the doctor, and know everything and anything there is to know about Duel Monsters?" he grinned at his ignorance. Now it was Dr. Mori's turn to scowl.

"This is not a time for clowning around, now answer my question, young man!"

"But wait a second, just not even a minute ago, I'm an amateur, and NOW I'm a young man?" Just as Dr. Mori looked like he was about to yell, Yasuo answered the question. "Don't let your panties get in a bunch, DOC. It's a side effect of my Ballistic Power equip card; if it was destroyed by an effect you'd have taken 1000 points of damage. But because it was destroyed in battle, the next time your monster attacks me, it's destroyed and you take damage equal to its original attack points." Explained Yasuo. "Because you're monster can't attack this round anyway, it's fine."

"You disrespectful brat…." Said the Doctor as another card appeared in front of him. "I don't have any other monsters, but I activate the Field Spell Giant's Valley!" the Doctor pressed onto his card, and the same arena that Yasuo was used to disappeared into a void. The hologram that maneuvered through was several green peaked mountains that encircled both of the duelists. They were still in a circle, but there was definitely more nature; birds were loudly "cawing", several roars could also be heard in the distance, Yasuo even swore he saw an overly tall figure jump from mountain to mountain before disappearing; a Giant.

"What's this thing do?" asked Yasuo.

"Ah, now who's the one who knows nothing of the game?" asked the Doctor. "Its effect will be explained once it's ready. For now, I'm going to place this card face down, and it now goes over to you." Yasuo drew his next card. He was looking for any and all clues that could point him out to what the card's effect was. His Earthstomp Gigante was still at 2400, so it wasn't an increase points effect. He proceeded with his turn.

"I'll lay this monster face down in Defense mode. And I too will end my turn on simple note." Said Yasuo.

"Well then, it's time that we really kick-start this duel!" shouted Doctor Mori. A new translucent virtual card showed up in front of him. He then pointed to his field. "First, my Giant's Valley card activates; to my field, a Gigante Token comes onto my field!" Emerging from the ground, a brown, wood-like creature came up. It also had a flat, non-human looking face; it was skinny and stood at nearly 12 feet tall (2000/2000). "Luckily for you, this bad boy can't attack you at all. But next, I'll activate another one of its special abilities; because most of my Gigante monsters in my Deck are very powerful, they require two sacrifices to summon. However, under Giant Valley, Gigante monsters can come out with one less sacrifice. Therefore, I release my Earthstomp Gigante from my field…" his 20 foot pale giant began to disappear from the field. On Yasuo's side, his detonation device from his "Ballistic Power" card exploded, but no effect happened. "Oh yes, by Earthstomp going away and not attacking, no damage to me," grinned Dr. Mori. "And I shall introduce you to the last duel monster you'll ever see in person for the next three years of your life…STRATOSPHERE GIGANTE!" On his field, the pale gray giant was replaced with one who was emerging from the ground; its entire body was a vibrant light green color, it's shoulders contained one, two, three, four VERY large spikes the size and shape of large Christmas trees. Yasuo strained his neck to see the previous monster, but this one was so extremely tall, that after seeing its blank, gargantuan face, it's hologram reached beyond the entire Kaiba Dome. Looking up no longer cut it, you literally had to cock your neck and straighten your back to see it at it's most complete. Because of the Field Spell, he was able to fully look at it, though realistically, only it's two thick, light green legs and the bottom part of it's crotch area was visible within the Kaiba Dome's limits (3000/3500).

Yasuo had no clue what to say, but as it was still standing up straight, he went on ahead and activated one of his face-down cards.

"I don't think so Doc!" he shouted over the monsters loud entrance. "I activate the one and only, Pitfall of Hades (Bottomless Trap Hole)! So say goodbye to your little giant, because now it's removed from the game!" A new hole emerged from under the giant, however, although it opened as wide as it could without crossing over to Dr. Mori's or Yasuo's side, the hole was only as big enough to where Stratosphere Gigante's heel was the only thing to go into the pitfall. This giant, feeling the hole under it's heel picked up its foot, and kicked some dirt down it, which ended up being an entire glob, and managed to fill up the entire "bottomless" hole.

"Hm…I knew you'd try something like that, but this monster is so humongous, he's immune to all Spell and Trap Cards. Oh, and another thing, when this card attacks, it forces all Spell and Trap cards onto the field back into the owners hands!" Yasuo winced. "Now, my Stratosphere Gigante, attack Meichi's little facedown monster!" From high into the sky of the field spell, Stratosphere Gigante eyed his right hand. Instantly, a red orb began to circle it, and a powerful storm ended up being created. He then turned it over towards Yasuo, and the red storm came swirling down to crash on him and his monster. The powerful windstorm ended up placing both Dr. Mori's and Yasuo's face-down Spell/Trap cards into their hands, although, the Giant's Valley wasn't affected at all. The red orb, and the centerfold of the storm hit his facedown monster, and the recoil power ended up making Yasuo fall onto his back with much force. On one of the mountains, one of the giant monsters began waving its arm in triumph; one of his brethren destroyed an enemy.

"Why wasn't this Giant's Valley returned to your hand, Rokuro!" spat Yasuo.

"Doctor, young man!" Dr. Mori spat back angrily. "Because any and all effects that would remove this card from my field from Gigante monsters is negated." He explained. "If I or you played Hurricane (Giant Trunade) to return it to my hand, it would. But not because of a Gigante effect. I'll lay this card facedown, again, and it goes back over to you, Meichi. Though with this monster out here, it won't be volleying like this for very long." Said Dr. Mori. Yasuo drew his next card after struggling to get back onto his feet.

Time after time, Yasuo would place a monster facedown, and it would be blown away by Stratosphere Gigante. And each time he blew it away; Yasuo would find himself on the ground. Dr. Mori still managed to get Gigante Tokens, but they meant nothing to the duel as he didn't attack nor defend with any of them. Finally, after this happened for the fourth time in a row, Dr. Mori found himself with 4 Gigante Tokens and one overly tall Stratosphere Giant.

"I activate the magic card, Gigantic Crush! If I control a face-up 'Gigante' monster, I can pay multiples of 500 life points to destroy one card on the field. So, by paying 1000 life points, this takes that puny defensive monster and your flip card out of my way!" A blast from the doctor's field shot through and destroyed Yasuo's face down cards. This was it; the Stratosphere Gigante would attack and his tokens would follow. This duel was over for Yasuo. "Stratosphere Gigante, attack Meichi directly!" The same gargantuan storm developed in the light green giant's palm. It then fired it down upon Yasuo. The core of his storm was flying down to strike him at a rate that seemed faster than the others, possibly because he had no defense on him this time. Before he could properly brace himself, PLOW! The core of the gust storm hit him right in his stomach and the wind blades blew him to slide backwards on his feet before toppling over to the ground once again. For several seconds, the wind was literally knocked out of him. The holograms have never had that much power like this before, and now it was going to cost him the duel.

**Yasuo LP: 500**

**Dr. Mori LP: 3000 **

"And fortunately for you, even though my Gigante Tokens are very powerful, they aren't allowed to attack." Snarled Dr. Mori. "Face it, applicant. You aren't going to stop this cycle. To be honest, I feel sorry for many people when they have to face this monstrosity, but I have no remorse for people like you who break the law, and people like the man or woman who sent in the money to bribe the government. It was unfortunate that it worked, and it's a shame that you've gotten as far as you've gotten under dishonest means." He continued. "So, who was it? An aunt or uncle, bitter parents, or do you know somebody in those illegal crime rings? Though I'd imagine that they could have simply just bought your way out of a lawsuit…"

"I don't know why am here or who sent for me to go to Duel Academia..." piped Yasuo weakly. "My mom is gone, and my dad ran away after I was born, like a COWARD!" he managed to crawl onto his feet, but buckled down onto one hand and one knee when he came to.

"Awww…poor baby. That doesn't give you an excuse to act like a brat to teachers and faculty, especially those who've only been trying to help you." The doctor replied. "I've taken a look at your records, and you were actually a pretty good student at your other institution. Whatever happened, you're all out of chances, and with this loss, you'll be sure to pay for your actions and your snobbish attitude."

"You don't know a damn thing about me…"

"There you go, cussing, vandalism, theft, illegal dueling, a 15 year old like yourself has no place doing things like that, nonetheless any human being in society. Now look, you can surrender here and be taken back to your detention center. If you ask me, that would be the smartest solution for you. You can't continue in the state that you've been put in…"

"Yeah, by YOU!" Yasuo managed to climb himself onto his feet. "Now you look here, doctor; you might have looked at my records, what I've done and what grades I had. However, you still do not know ME, Meichi Yasuo. You don't know what I've been through, what I've seen, what I've experienced…" he made a fist with his hand as he thought about the boy, Virgil Saunders from the magazine cover. "And you know what, it's educators like yourself; with your expensive shoes and turtleneck sweaters alongside your Ph. D's and elitist attitudes that make guys like me SICK. You're the one's who're the snobs! That's why you get dished out the attitude that you can't stand from me." He drew his next card. "And trust me, as far as this duel goes, I will make you humble!"

"That's nice and all, but unfortunately, there is no possible way that you can come out of this with a win." Said Dr. Mori. "Now hurry up and make your move…"

"You're gonna eat those words…" said Yasuo as he eyed the card he just drew. "See, because this card is going to change everything around! I summon onto the field Mini-Ballistic in ATK mode!" To the field, a small boy with night vision goggles came onto the field. He also had a small connector blaster on his left hand, a red glove on his right hand, and two oversized red boots (0/0).

"Hm…so it seems that you've gone off the deep end, huh?" asked Dr. Mori. "That's a pitiful monster to put up against the sheer power of my Deck. No matter what special abilities it can muster, I've seen them all, so if you're done…"

"Not so fast, teach, I am nowhere near done with you yet!" interrupted Yasuo. "From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of my Ballistic Tae-Kwon do Daimyo! I can Special Summon him to the field if I control a 'Ballistic' Tuner Monster on my field. And guess who Mini-Ballistic is?" From the sky, a tall man with golden armor over its legs, along with golden boots and a gold and black Japanese feudal war helmet came onto the field. The rest of his body was uncovered, revealing his bulging muscles from his torso up (1400/1200).

"And…?" asked Dr. Mori eying his opponent's two new monsters.

"And," answered Yasuo. "I'm going to tune my Level 4 Tae-Kwon do Daimyo with my Level 2 Mini-Ballistic!" stated Yasuo. Mini-Ballistic broke down to become two stars and went within the Tae-Kwon do Daimyo, and the green circles emerged. "_**When you're trapped and backed into a corner…**_" began Yasuo, closing his eyes. _**"…You become your only weapon, and to save yourself, you have no choice but to go BALLISTIC!**_ I Synchro Summon, the Ballistic Chainsaw Duke!" Emerging from the two green circles was a warrior covered from head to toe in red metallic armor. His helmet had 3 tall and sharp spikes, he possessed a chainsaw that was had a red cover on it, but still exposed the rotating blades, and his eyes were two bright lights that could pierce through any darkness (2400/1800).

"Hm…good move, but as you can see, my Gigante is still superior to your Chainsaw Duke!" he said. All of a sudden, the doctor remembered something from one of his own duel monster prep classes, something that involved the Ballistic monsters and their special abilities. "Wait a second…"

"Hm…seems like you already know what my Duke can do!" said Yasuo. "He can either A) gain attack points equal to the number of 'Ballistic' monsters in my graveyard times 500 or B) I can discard cards in my hand, and destroy Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field equal to the number I discard…"

"Hm…let me guess, choice A, right?" asked Dr. Mori.

"Wrong! I choose the second option!" laughed Yasuo. "I have 3 cards in my hand, and I'm going to discard two of them to get rid of your face-down card AND your Giant's Valley!" Dr. Mori looked shocked; the armored Duke revved up his chainsaw, and then threw it towards the facedown card. It moved and soared through like a boomerang; after chopping the facedown card with its blow, it continued to move up to the sky of the Giant's Valley. Flipping through, it sliced through the entire valley that they were standing in, as if it were paper. The chainsaw flew through right beside Yasuo, and when it swung over Dr. Mori's way, he flinched and hopped towards the ground in a "duck-and-cover" position. It was still cutting the whole valley throughout the dome, and when it finished, it went all the way over towards the duke, who caught it fiercely and posed. The Valley finally began to crumble, and when it did, the Kaiba Dome was back to normal once more, though Stratosphere Gigante could no longer be seen, except it's crotch area and legs, as it was taller than the roof of the Kaiba Dome."

"Despite my Valley's Destruction, I still get to keep my tokens, and they're not that much weaker than your monster kid…"

"Wrong again!" said Yasuo. "See, I tuned Chainsaw Duke with Ballistic Mini. When Ballistic Mini tunes a Ballistic Synchro, it increases the Synchro monster's ATK points by 1000!" A red aura was shown over Ballistic Chainsaw Duke, and his ATK points went all the way up to 3400.

"It still doesn't mean a think, Meichi!" shouted the Doctor. "See, because in my hand, I have the perfect two cards that will revive my giant, and have him destroy your monster, and deplete your life points!" he continued. "This move means absolutely nothing…."

"Buzz!" interjected Yasuo. "Sorry teach, but that's three strikes, YOU'RE OUT! Another effect that my Mini-Ballistic has, is that when it tunes a 'Ballistic' Monster, that monster not only gains the 1000 ATK points, but it can also attack every single monster that you have on your side of the field! His weakness of no ATK or DEF points is the strength of his other fellow Ballistics! To give me a true statement victory, I activate the last card in my hand, the field spell Ballistic Battlefield!" The scenery of the Kaiba Dome changed once again, but this time, they were in a desert with a red sky and low hanging sun. There were bombs and explosives going off everywhere; different warrior and machine monsters were battling it out, and blood, intestines, and mechanical parts were constantly hitting the burning sands around them. "Now, with this card, it increases all of my "Ballistic" monsters ATK and DEF on the field by it's own level x100. Therefore, I count 6 stars on my Synchro!" (Ballistic Chainsaw Duke: ATK 4000 DEF: 2400). "There are more effects with this field card, but they definitely will not be necessary, because even you can conclude, Doctor, that this duel is finished."

"I don't believe this…" said Doctor Mori. He desperately looked at his hologram cards; they could help them if there was a next turn, but they couldn't help him right now. "I don't BELIEVE THIS!"

"Believe it!" interrupted Yasuo. "Go Ballistic Chainsaw Duke, attack his first Gigante Token!" The duke revved up its chainsaw once more and rushed over to its target. In one swoop of it's weapon, the 12 foot token was sliced in half, and was destroyed upon impact with the ground.

**Yasuo LP: 500 **

**Dr. Mori LP: 1000**

"Now, Ballistic Chainsaw Duke, destroy the Stratosphere Gigante and end this duel!" the duke now took a few steps back; as a matter a fact, it walked behind Yasuo and all the way as far as it could to get a good running start. When he faced Dr. Mori once more, he flashed his headlight eyes towards him. He bolted, and when he did, he past Yasuo and jumped as high and as mightily as he could. The jump worked; it was over the Kaiba Dome and was well on its way towards the Giants head. From the giant's perspective, he saw a small red dot coming up from it's waist area up, but by time it got neck level, he saw that it was a monster attacking! Stratosphere Gigante moved it's hand to stop the chainsaw wielding warrior, but it was too late; he drove his chainsaw deep into the giant's throat, and moved down, continuously having the saw pierced in it's body. The blade wasn't long enough to come out on the other side due to the giant's thick size, but it was still deep enough to truly damage him. Stratosphere Gigante gave a roar, but its throat was cut, therefore mumbling the roar to a few loud whimpers. Finally, the Chainsaw Duke was down towards the giant's waist area, and was back into the Kaiba Dome. He pulled his chainsaw out and landed on one knee and hand in the center of the dueling arena. BLAM! The giant's hologram exploded, and Doctor Mori's Life point meter hit 0, as it was his time to tumble to the ground.

**Yasuo LP: 500**

**Dr. Mori LP: 0**

Yasuo made a fist, and connected it with his chest. In the same motion, he pointed to Doctor Mori.

"Cry, cry harder, Dr. Rokuro…" said Yasuo. The Doctor made his way to his hands and knees, and gripped onto his hair as the Kaiba Dome resumed to its normality. Yasuo said his statement once again. "Cry, cry harder…"

The rest of these chapters will not end up being this long as this one. Next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! Nexus, Turn Two—"1…2…3…Combo Breaker"!


	2. 1, 2, 3, Combo Breaker!

**Turn 2: 1…2…3…Combo Breaker!**

It was now later on in the afternoon; after the duel with Dr. Rokuro Mori and the grading of his test, it was determined that Yasuo's grades were acceptable enough to where he could officially become a student at Duel Academia. Of course, you don't just take a test and win an Entrance Exam Duel and bada-bing, you're a student; more paperwork had to be filled out; signatures to sign, official enrollment procedures had to be executed, placement and preferences had to be asked. The excess paperwork was so boring, Yasuo wondered if it was really worth being a student at a top notch place after all?

"Am I done yet?" Yasuo asked. He looked over to the new form a proctor had him fill out, entitled "_Food and Meal Plan, Form A_." On the top, it had its directions of filling it out. "_If you have any known allergens, or food substances that you believe to be allergens, please move to 'Food and Meal Plan, Form B', otherwise, continue onto this form_" Yasuo groaned, this was going to take a while. Finally, after what seemed like forever and a day, he was presented with his school uniform, that was crumbled in a plastic bag, and given a touch screen device in it's new box.

"This here is your own PDA system," explained the proctor. "It will contain all of your class schedules, locations, map of the school, a compass and router GPS system just in case you get lost anywhere on Duel Academia island, and a is also able to hold and obtain up to 320 GB worth of stored information and applications." He finished professionally.

"Dude, this is a cell phone," replied Yasuo. The proctor coughed.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, we prefer to call it as a Personal Digital Assistant, even though it has all of the functions and capability of a cellular phone." Yasuo took a look at his uniform; the torso was wrinkly, and was a white blazer with red trimmings on the torso's zipper area as well as the cuffs. There were also black pants and standardized red shoes, which looked and acted more like boots.

"Why's the uniform wrinkled?" asked Yasuo.

"That's the only other uniform we have in stock that is your size."

"So you're giving me a hand-me-down? Why can't I have that new red blazer?" The shrink-wrapped uniform he pointed to was a predominately red uniform with white trimmings. It also had pale blue pants, and looked like something that a professional dueling school would hand to a new student, as opposed to the wrinkly, bleach smelling blazer they handed him in a plastic baggie.

"Because that uniform is a triple XL and would end up drooping off of you." Answered the proctor. "You placed on your uniform form that you are a size Large. Because of the capacity of students in red, we'd have to place in a special order for another standard red. Just wear this one for now." Yasuo shrugged and took a look at what he was wearing. He had dueled Dr. Mori wearing nothing but a light blue jean uniform issued to him by the detention center he was at. Who was he going to give those clothes too?

"Please change out of what you're wearing, put on you're newly issued uniform, and give that one to us." Said a guard coming from behind. It was as if somebody from the great beyond was reading his thoughts and answering his questions. Finding the nearest bathroom, it took five minutes to complete, but one he was in his new uniform, he liked what he was wearing. The pants and the blazer were tight on him, but not tight to the point to where it was choking the veins on his body, nonetheless he still had room for his other "important" parts. The solid red shoes were roomy yet movable. He left from the restroom and gave the light blue uniform back to the guards who had escorted him here.

"Good luck at your new school." Said one of the guards to him.

"Good riddance." Said the other. They both turned and walked out of the facility. Yasuo, not knowing how to feel took one last look around before turning back to the proctor.

"If Duel Academia is an island, how are we going to get there?" he asked.

"We have a special state of the art airplane that will take us to Academy Island." The proctor answered. Yasuo looked up and imagined a sleek, sexy plane, that had everything from it's own phone and internet service, to flat-screen HDTV's, luxurious food, like steak and lobster, and even seats that could lay down flat and become like those fancy lounge chairs. Yasuo was seeing himself in it as he and the proctor were walking outside of the Kaiba Dome towards the empty parking lot. Instead of high class and state of the art, the plane they were presented with was a dull and old, light brown small plane that looked like it's used solely for cargo. As a matter a fact, Yasuo managed to see a few boxes chilling in the back of it, as they got closer to the plane.

"State of the Art? No, this is ghetto." Said Yasuo.

"Only the students who actually applied the correct way and been through the proper processes get to go to the island in style!" interjected a familiar voice. Dr. Mori came up from behind, and made his way into the plane. "Because we had to scramble to accommodate the cheater who wanted you here so bad, we could only get this hunk of junk at the time." Yasuo placed his hand over his heart.

"Why doctor, I didn't know that you all care so much about me," he said sounding dearly, though meant sarcastically. Dr. Mori snorted at him and was the first to walk up the stairs into the plane.

"That attitude of yours is going to get you kicked out faster than you can say 'it's time to duel,'" he replied.

"Already did that today, and look who's still walking the losers walk," grinned Yasuo. Dr. Mori gained an X shaped vein on his forehead, but he continued to walk on and found a seat. Going inside, Yasuo saw that there were a total of 8 seats; four of them were filled with boxes. Where Dr. Mori sat in the left column's window seat, Yasuo went a column ahead of him and sat in the window seat opposite; we wanted to be as far as he possibly could be on this flight. When the other proctor made himself comfortable beside Dr. Mori, the captain of the plane gave them the usual pre-flight speech, turned the bad boy on, and managed to have enough lift space in the empty Kaiba Dome parking lot.

They were in the air. For the most part, it was pretty cloudy outside, but after 10 minutes of lifting into the air, all of the clouds that were in the sky were below them. Dr. Mori and the other proctor were discussing business, mainly things that were being discussed at the Educational Convention a day earlier. Yasuo just laid his head on the window, looked outside and reflected on things once more.

"_Man, Duel Academia – KC is one of the most top notch schools in the world_." He thought to himself. "_Or maybe now do I just think of it as Duel Academia? It's kind of like those colleges in America, like UNC, I think. There may be a bunch of UNC's, but the only true one is the one that has that horned animal, at least that's what I've been told. Naw, because then I'll be thinking like all the other spoiled jerks out there like Virgil. He needs to get out of here with that whole 'Saunders' bull; I know of all the skeletons that are in that boy's closet…"_

"Meichi!" shouted Dr. Mori. Yasuo jumped and looked over at the two.

"What?" he replied off the top of his head.

"Do not 'what' me!" said the doctor. "You are aware that you're in the Osiris Red dorms, right?"

"I'm not an idiot or colorblind, Doctor." Said Yasuo. He then gripped onto his chest. "I can clearly see the red that I have on my uniform."

"Yeah, you're one of those things, and colorblind is definitely not it." Mumbled Dr. Mori. Unfortunately for him, despite the jet engine roaring, Yasuo still heard that comment.

"Then learn how to duel against an idiot," replied Yasuo.

"Hey LOOK HERE…" the third proctor held his hands out in front of Dr. Mori, and issued for him to calm down. There was more snarling and yelling from him, but Yasuo just tuned him out and turned his head towards the window. Though he could have sworn he heard a "look at me while I am speaking to you" phrase from the distance.

"_What an douche_." Though Yasuo as he got comfortable again. Within the next hour or so, the plane had come into the vicinity of land. They had been over the ocean for sometime, and it was nice to be back into the presence of civilization. Though for Yasuo, he wasn't even sure how civil that was going to end up being. They landed in the water near the harbor, and the captain of the plane managed to time the landing precisely to where they stopped exactly right beside of it.

"Thank you very much for the flight, Shigure." Said Dr. Mori annoyed, as he was the first man off.

"No problem." Answered the captain. Yasuo was sure to have all of his belongings (which was literally his deck, PDA box and a few crumbled up Yen bills in his pockets) and jumped from the plane onto the harbor. When the three of them were out, the plane moved forward into the water, off to another section of the island. The proctor pointed into the distance.

"Welcome…to DUEL ACADEMY ISLAND." He said while spreading his arms out wide and spun once in a circle. It was odd, because the movements and the way he said it were both unnecessarily dramatic. Both Dr. Mori and Yasuo gave him a blank look and flexed the right side of their lip in a way that asked "really?"

"Save the dramatics for the freshmen who come here on time." Said Dr. Mori.

"Yeah, he's right, I'm gonna ask for you to stop that." Yasuo answered. The other proctor coughed and straightened his pale blue blazer. Dr. Mori and Yasuo then looked at each other; what just happened there?

"Yes, well, let's go see the Principle," he said as he moved his way through them. They walked over to several golf carts that were lined up near the helicopter landing ports. The proctor pulled out a key and was ready to turn it on. Yasuo mad a bull rush towards the front seat.

"Nah-uh, in the back, junior," said Dr. Mori. In a sloppily swift motion, he managed to get a hand around Yasuo from behind, and maneuvered to sit into the front seat of the cart.

"Hm…your cat-like reflexes are like a turtle," said Yasuo, taking his seat behind the driver. They began their next journey as the sun was beginning to set over the island. They swung around on the Harbor and moved onto a small bridge. Over the bridge, there were some buildings that Yasuo should have been paying attention to, but instead, he was looking at all the people; from the moment they got off the bridge, he saw a plethora of students. They were hanging out, dueling, trading cards, dueling, a few guys were on laptops having faces that looked like they were looking at nude pics, others were playing hacky sack, and dueling! Those students whom he saw were all in red, and Yasuo continued to look at them all even though they were long behind him. As Yasuo moved his eyes around, the proctor and Dr. Mori were talking about important business stuff that he tuned out of. They were coming onto another portion of campus, however, there were not very many people outside; these guys were all dressed in yellow blazers, and they were only a few of them relaxing on the patio or…dueling? Wait, they were dueling all right, however it was only on a tablemat. They were dueling the boring, ancient way.

Finally, they came across a building that Yasuo actually looked at as opposed to the other two they had just passed, the Main Building, or Duel Academia. He was staring in amazement at the…

"I don't see how you can be so impressed with this school, I mean, EVERYBODY who's anybody knows what it already looks like," said Dr. Mori from the front. It was as if he was reading his mind, and Yasuo didn't like that. "Oh wait, it's your first time seeing it in person!" he said in false sympathy. "You won't be here for long."

" We'll see about that." Said Yasuo, not once taking his eye off the building. It was tall and had nearly a circular shape to it, with four large semicircles going up. From top to bottom, it was red, yellow, blue, and then white. It had to have had some sort of significance. That, and as well as the many pillars that were surrounding the buildings. The golf card was now being parked by other ones by the main building, and they all prompted to get out of it.

"To the Principle with you," said the Doctor. "Follow us." They made their way inside the large heavy doors and went in to maneuver through the halls. They were long, continuously moved in a curve and had a tint of light blue. However, as they continued to move up the levels, Yasuo couldn't deny that it was a beautiful view of the whole campus beyond the large glass window that consistently stayed with the hallway. Finally, they reached a large sliding door that had the symbol for "Principle" on the door.

"Right this way," said the proctor. As the door slid open, Yasuo came into a large office that was extremely wide and had a few plants and decorations at the walls. The desk and office chair were big in size as well, and the back window had probably the best view in all of campus. Whoever the Principle was, he was looking out of the window down on the rest of campus below, and the back his chair was facing them.

"Principle, we're back from New Domino City." Said Dr. Mori.

"Ah, thank you Doctor," said the Principle. He then spun around. Revealed to them was a man who appeared to be in his forties. He was balding on the top of his head, though the sides and the back of it still had blonde hairs. He also had a bushy blonde mustache, a mustache even bushier than Dr. Mori's black one. The other trait that really stood out about the Principle is that he had a huge body. Imagining what was under his burgundy blazer was more likely than not a super muscular man, one that was possibly on steroids even. Without a second thought, Yasuo bowed.

"Meichi Yasuo, sir," he said before standing upright. The principle held up his hand. Dr. Mori had a look of the utmost shock on his face.

"_Not even two seconds of seeing this man, and he automatically gives HIM respect_?" he thought icily. "_I should go the gym and take ME some steroids and get all the muscle mass he gets, then I'LL get respected by the delinquent students on the spot!_"

"I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Meichi. A lot indeed." Began the Principle. "My name is Principle Kentaro. You may call me as Principle Ken." He typed a few things into his computer, and pulled up Meichi's records. "Young man, it seems that you're past has definitely given you a bad reputation, however, I am not here to judge you or give you the disciplinary hammer." He said. This picked Yasuo's interest up; automatically he'd have been gotten slammed at this point. "You are a student at Duel Academy, and as a student, I only want what is best for you, and the best thing to do is for you to receive your education." His voice was deep and calm, even reassuring. Yasuo was assuaged; higher-ups aren't normally like this to him.

"With all do respect sir, why is it that you don't slander me like others have before in your position?" asked Yasuo.

"Well, I hear you have a history of bad mouthing teachers; have you bad mouthed me in this one minute we've been discussing?" asked Principle Ken. Yasuo shook his head. "I gave you respect, because even though a history of yours is bad, it doesn't mean it is who you are." He stood up. "The lesson 'treat others as you would like to be treated' is one we often overlook from our childhood's, but is an essential one at that. Would you agree?" Yasuo didn't want to admit it to himself, but Principle Ken had truly just dropped some knowledge on him right there.

"I guess…" answered Yasuo. "I mean, what about those who demand respect the moment you meet them, and fail to return it to you. That's mainly why I've been getting into so much trouble…"

"Patience is the key." Answered the principal. "And even though they may not return it to you immediately, it will truly get into them in the long run." He said. He then looked directly at Yasuo. His eyes were a powerful, piercing blue that had Yasuo hang onto each and every single word he uttered. "Meichi Yasuo, you may not know it, but you truly do have a whole lot of potential. I'll be expecting great things from you, young man. And I do not mean this as a cliché. I mean it because I see things in you that will be great. Not your records or files or previous grades. It's you." There was a moment of silence. Yasuo was trying to absorb all that he had told him in that span of time. Dr. Mori broke the silence with a forced cough.

"Alright Principle Ken, we've given him the basic stuff and information." He said. Before he could speak up again, the principle interrupted him.

"Have you registered his Duel Disk and his PDA?" he asked.

"We've got all of that handled; the PDA system is literally a piece of cake to register once he opens it." The doctor replied. "We do still need to give him an Academy Duel Disk and…"

"Get him a Duel Disk, and give him a tour of the building and the school." He answered.

"What! Principle, I have other major documents to do, essays and tests to grade, and a report from the Dueling Brokerage to be completed. I don't have time to give him a tour of the school, I just have to get back to work, I'm sorry." Principle Ken looked at him with a hint of disappointment.

"I can do those things, Principle." Piped the other proctor. The principle continued to look at Dr. Mori. Finally, he spoke up from his desk.

"That will be fine. Thank you Matsumura," He said. Dr. Mori bowed to him.

"I'm sorry again." He then gave one final look to Yasuo and then left. The proctor, whom now Yasuo knew as Matsumura looked over to him.

"Come, we'll get you settled in." he said. The two bowed to the Principle once more and turned to leave. However, Principle Ken stopped them once more.

"One more thing." He said. They both turned around. The burgundy blazered man made a fist and faced it towards the two of them. "Great…great potential." He said. "Grab a hold of it, and become the best student and duelist you possibly can. Because I know you can do it, and you know you can." He finished by placing his hand down back onto his desk.

"Thank you Principle Ken." Said Yasuo. The two of them left. Once they did, the Principle picked up the telephone on his desk and pressed a single number on the dial. It made a call to one of the teachers, who picked up with a simple "hello?"

"Naito-sensei." Said the Principle. "I need you to come into my office right away, we have something important to discuss….

Yasuo and Matsumura left the office and made their way around the school. The tour consisted of the first, second, and third year classrooms. It also went to the card shop (which was closed), the gym facility as well as the Dueling Arena. When they got there, that's when Yasuo broke from the teacher's side to check it out. There were what appeared to be thousands of seats, and all of them just to surround the simple dueling arena. Yasuo stood on top of it; he saw that there were two semicircular spots as well as four squares, two on each side, for singular and for tag duels. He also couldn't help but notice that there was a large construction vehicle in the room, which was the one thing that stood out in the whole place.

"This arena will soon be going under reconstruction." Said the teacher as he noticed Yasuo's face. "This is usually reserved for testing as well as for specially booked duels." He said. "However, there is a renovation project, that KC is paying millions to make this place transform…" he paused. Yasuo felt that he wanted him to ask him what it'd transform to. He went on ahead and bit the bait.

"Transform into what?" asked Yasuo.

"Well, there paying millions to have this place be able to transform…into a Riding Dueling Arena!"

"But wait, I thought you had to be 18 to earn your license," said Yasuo.

"You do," Matsumura answered. "However, Duel Academy has now become Riding Duel certified, and can now teach and issue out licenses compatible with the government." He answered. Yasuo took another look around.

"What sort of special duels take place here?" As he asked this question, the two of them began to walk around the building once more on their way outside.

"Well, from time to time, professionals hold expedition duels here." He said. "That's mainly to show off for other guests that arrive to Academy Island for business matters. Other times, top Alumni students come back and there always issued freelance use of the arena when they want…"

"What about other alumni?"

"Then they'd have to ask, of course," answered Matsumura with a slight grin on his face.

"What would I have to do if I wanted to duel in there?" asked Yasuo.

"You would have to fill out a Challenge Request Form," he said. "That's mainly to the big duelists on campus like Miki Otome, and, as far as I know he's going…" Yasuo already knew the name before it came out of the man's mouth.

"Virgil Saunders." They said in unison, though Yasuo's way of saying it was droned out and sarcastic.

"Ah, so you've heard of him and his coming here." Said Matsumura impressed.

"Don't fall for his hype." Answered Yasuo. "Who's Otome?"

"Being on this island, you'll find out soon enough," the teacher answered. The two of them came across the front door to outside. Once again, they made their way over to the golf carts, but this time, there was nobody to stop him from sitting in the front seat.

"We'll check out a few more places on this tour before I drop you off at your dormitory." Said Matsumura. Yasuo nodded in agreement. Then, they were off. As opposed to going the way they came, they instead went the other way (which was left) and not even a minute later, they came across what looked like a gigantic French palace with a sleek, blue roof and marble white, glistening paint.

"What's this building?" Yasuo asked. Clearly this was a place for elite people to stay, however, he wondered how often guests came to Duel Academia and stayed in overnight quarters?

"This is the Obelisk Blue dormitory." Matsumura answered. "As you know, the dorms are divided by ranking of blue, yellow, and lastly, red." He said. "This dorm is named after Kaiba Seto's own Phantom (Egyptian) God Monster, The Giant God Soldier of Obelisk."

"Not just any old student can get in here, huh?" As Yasuo asked this, two boys wearing long blue blazers and blue boots were walking towards their home. Yasuo just assumed they were chatting about rich and boring people matters.

"Not necessarily; indeed to come here as a freshman, you need top marks at a Dueling Prep or Middle School in dueling as well as your academics." He said. "As well as passing all the tests. One could become an Obelisk Blue through hard work and passing promotional exams, which happens once every semester." He said. "Promotional exams for this semester will come up in several weeks time." The two boys in blue had now walked to the carts level but did not come to them. They bowed slightly to Matsumura-sensei, who gave them a little nod. They did not even give a single glance over to Yasuo.

"Elitist assholes, I should have known." Said Yasuo. Matsumura-sensei began the cart again, and drove on past the palace. "You know, are there any GIRLS in this school? I've been here for about an hour and I haven't seen one human being with a va….oh…" Yasuo had spoken too soon; the next building they were at was an exact replica of the first blue dorm, however, it was built as a mirror effect, and seemed more of a fancy chateau than a palace. But Yasuo's eyes were nowhere near the building, as he was looking at the four blue skirts that had just come into his eyesight. Four girls, with nice, long and smooth legs were outside, lounging on the chairs and talking excitedly. One girl had a fancy, silver laptop, and seemed like she was typing an essay. However, at the reactions of the girls screaming in laughter, they were actually in an online chat room.

"You were saying?" asked the teacher, keeping his professionalism and holding back a grin. "The Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, and the closest you'll ever get to it in your student career here." He said. "All boys are off limits to enter into the premises."

"So then why am I here?" asked Yasuo while only half paying attention.

"This is an official campus tour, and by those rules I have to show you that this is in this place. Other than that, you can't go there." He said. Matsumura then swung the cart around and went back the way that they came.

"So are all chicks in Obelisk Blue?" asked Yasuo.

"In Duel Academia, yes, females are."

"There are none in Osiris or Ra?"

"There have been pushes to allow girls to become members of other dorms besides blue, however, it's mainly because girls split off into different factions." He answered. "Therefore, when one grade of girls come in as freshmen and push for ranking equality, another two or three grades of girls want to stay in the luxury and leave it at that." He answered.

"That makes sense," said Yasuo. They passed the school building once more and made their way over to another dorm; Yasuo saw it earlier with the boys wearing yellow. The building itself seemed a little bit like a Time Share that one would find in the mountains, only it was yellow with a few hints of green and had a patio.

"This is the Ra Yellow dorm, named after 'The Winged God Dragon of Ra,'" he answered. "These guys are mainly freshman who passed all tests but didn't attend a dueling middle school, Osiris' who got promoted, or Obelisk's who got demoted." He answered. "These guys live in semi-luxury, and most people try to be them because they seem to have the most intelligent students…"

"Geeks, right?" answered Yasuo.

"Well, some people would say that, however, I just regard these guys as intelligent."

"No, yeah you're right," said Yasuo. "Geeks. Look, that guy's reading a 'Money' magazine. Like 'really', who the hell reads those?"

"Individuals who'll end up having money, that's who." Answered Matsumura as he started the cart up once more. They continued towards the way that they first came up from the island. The Harbor had to be no farther than they were, but sure enough, they pulled over back to where it was the first place Yasuo saw, the one with all of the students dueling. The building they came up to had a red roof and brownish-orange color all around. By this time, the sun had completely set, and the night sky filled around everywhere. The only light that shone was from the moon, which was nearly a First Quarter, or half-moon.

"Welcome to the Osiris Red dorm!" he said. Compared to the chateaus and the Time Share dormitories, this one looked like a rundown apartment, or actually, a motel.

"Um…Matsumura-sensei." Said Yasuo. "I'm gonna be living here…"

"Being an Osiris Red student means that you are required to live in the red dormitory. Just like Yellows live in the Ra dorm and blue's live in the Obelisk' dorms. No if, and, or buts about it!" he said sternly. Yasuo looked at him.

"I don't have any issue in terms of the rules." He said. "I just needed to say that this is a place that seems like you would take a hooker to." He said. Yasuo mainly said this to the professor to see how he would act to him saying a raunchy statement to him.

"Well, there was several renovations given to the dorm not too long ago." The teacher answered. This was yet another reaction that Yasuo wasn't expecting from a higher educator.

"Define 'not too long ago'. When man walked the moon?"

"Actually around 3 years ago." Answered the teacher." Yasuo rolled his eyes and the proctor parked the golf cart in front of a wooden slide door labeled "Cafeteria" on the top. From inside, Yasuo heard loud conversations, laughter, and overall merriment that Yasuo wasn't sure if he'd be able to be a part of it tonight or not. Before they walked in, Matsumura looked at Yasuo. "You'll do fine," he said while patting his back. Next, he reached for the door and slid it open to reveal a room full of students wearing solid red Osiris uniforms. The pants they were wearing ranged from gray to dark gray to white to black, and even blue. The moment the sliding door opened, the talking and laughter died down to total silence in a matter of seconds. Yasuo felt that was quite eerie.

"Hello students!" announced Matsumura. "Where's Naito-sensei?" he asked while looking to the front and all around. Students called out one by one to give him an answer:

"I dunno!"

"Maybe he died."

"No, he was called away by a demon."

"My dog ate him."

"Dogs aren't allowed in the dorms you idiot."

"Well that one girl in the blue dorms has a poodle"

"He mysteriously vanished, like how he always does,"

"Naw I heard he tripped into the 4th Dimension and won't be back til breakfast!"

"He was called to the Principle's office for some discussion or something,…" the calls continued on and on, until the teacher had enough of the random outbursts."

"One at a time, SILENCE!" he yelled. He then pointed to the one student closest to the two of them. "Now, what did you say again, young man?" he asked him.

"Naito was called to the Principle's office earlier, to discuss something important, Matsumura-sensei"

"At this time of the night? That's odd of him." Answered Matsumura. "You'd think he'd finish stuff like this in the daytime, or at least over the phone." He was sidetracked, but caught himself quickly before he went on again. He cleared his throat: "Boys, I want you all to meet your newest peer, Meichi Yasuo." He declared as he put his hands on his shoulders. Yasuo wanted to push them off of him, but he tolerated it as he was in front of a crowd of his new peers. "He's a freshman transfer student, and I know you all well do well to make him feel at home!" he declared with a huge smile on his face. Yasuo gave a small wave to the crowd with a played off uncertain look on his face.

"Hey." He mumbled. The majority of guys in the crowd weren't looking at him with admiration or welcome that would normally be presented with a new student; for whatever reason, most of them either had a scowl or a look of "oh brother" on their faces. A few of them even whispered in each other's ears to laugh silently at him.

"When Naito returns, ask him to get you you're rooming assignments and required textbooks for class." Matsumura said to him. "He should have it all assembled for you in the back, but just wait for him to come back." He said. "It looks like food is provided for you next to the curtains. Until then, I have to go. Paper's to grade and lesson plans to write! You all have a good night, and good luck to you, Yasuo!" he announced as he turned his back to them all and walked out. There was a small chorus of "Good night sensei" from the Osiris boys with a smile, before they all went back to scowl on Yasuo. Abruptly, the conversations began once more, however there was a darker mood to the cafeteria. People openly pointed and laughed at Yasuo behind his back as he made his way in through the crowd to get food. Now Yasuo began to scowl, not because the pitiful dinner of salmon, a small side salad and tofu, but because of everyone's negative outlook to him. What did he do that was wrong?

Yasuo then began to maneuver through with his food to find a seat. There were small circular tables all throughout the hall, and Yasuo scanned to see where he could go. He approached one of the empty seats at one of the tables, and the hall got quiet once more. Before he could claim it, the boy next to it placed his foot on the seat.

"Yeah…this belongs to somebody else." Answered the boy as he glared at Yasuo. It was returned to him full force before he moved on to another table. The next empty seat he found ended up with somebody placing both their hands in it, and shaking his head. Yasuo was ready to burst, it wasn't enough that these guys just ended up being assholes as one in an entire setting, but now he can't even find a damn seat to sit in to have dinner. All of a sudden, near the middle of the entire cafeteria, one boy spoke up.

"You can sit next to me." He said simply. Yasuo looked over to him. A boy in red uniform and black pants waved him over to give him a seat. Although he was seated down, it was apparent that this boy was shorter than average. He also had navy blue hair, brown eyes, and a baby face to match. His voice was also extremely wimpy; not that most 15 year old boys still had developing to do, but it appeared as this guy was way overdo for it, unless, was he even 15 years old? Yasuo didn't sit to ponder this, he made his way over to him the moment he saw him wave. He was puny, but at least he was being nice to him.

"Thanks," Yasuo said simply as he sat in the circular chair. The navy haired kid gave a smile as another call was made from behind the both of them.

"No, no, NO Yukinari! Don't give a prick like this guy a seat! He doesn't even deserve to be among us!" shouted a boy. Everyone's in the cafeteria turned to face a boy with blazing red hair. He also had dark red eyes that had a small hint of white in them. Where they contacts? His voice was definitely sharper and deeper than Yukinari's, and it sounded as if he was just a punk demanding his respect. He stood up and glared over at the table they had been at.

"A prick?" asked Yasuo from beside Yukinari. "You don't even know who the hell I am, and you're getting on my nuts for things that you can't even prove…!"

"Alright look, kid," interrupted the red haired boy as he moved from his table. He closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his back as he walked over towards the center of the cafeteria. "There's a ginormous elephant in the room, and you would do damn well to know that it's you!" he answered.

"First off…" said Yasuo while standing off. "You of all people don't call me kid, all right. Second of all, if the elephant in this cafeteria is so ginormous as you claim, then what the hell are you yapping on about, because I sure don't see it…"

"You're wearing a uniform that you shouldn't be wearing, nonetheless shouldn't even be in any of our presence's!" the red haired boy continued. "That uniform you're wearing is white, and the rest of the uniforms you see all of us wear is standard red!" he said. Yasuo blinked and looked at his torso. Right, the uniform he had on was white, however, it had red trimmings going down from the zipper of the blazer, as well as the cufflinks, why were all of these guys flipping out over a minor uniform flip? Yasuo took a deep breath, and tried to keep calm. "Tried" being the key word in this instance.

"Wait a minute. So you're meaning to tell me that all of you guys in here have been giving me the side eye and not liking me…just because I'm wearing the only uniform they had in my size?" asked Yasuo. He directed this question to every single student in the red dorm; however, he was solely looking at the red-haired boy, for he was the one who spoke up first. It was as if HE was the one representing the entre red dorm, and Yasuo was pointing the majority of his anger at him for it.

"Hm…you are new here, so I guess you do need an explanation on the crime you've committed." Began the red-haired boy. "That uniform design is in the belonging of Maebara Kiyoshi, one who should have become one of the greatest Osiris Red students, even in the same caliber of Judai Yuki!" the red-haired boy answered. "However, due to some jealous students in his time, he was murdered, and to this day, his body has never been found or discovered." He went on. "To commemorate his death, the red dorm has sworn to never have another red student have on the predominately white Osiris uniform. And now, because of what you waltzing in here with that on, not only are you defying a red tradition and promise, you are spitting on all of our faces, claiming you're better than everyone else, including Maebara!" he shouted. Nods and whispers of agreement filled the entire room, save Meichi and Yukinari.

"Whoa Kyou," piped up the navy haired boy. He then stood up as well. "I think we should get off his back; he's a new student, he's transferred from a different school, and he didn't know any better. Can't we just…"

"SIT DOWN, Yukinari!" shouted the red-haired boy, who has now been identified as Kyou. Yasuo glared at Kyou, as Yukinari actually began to follow his order. Quickly, Yasuo grabbed a hold of Yukinari's arm and pulled him back up.

"You don't have to listen to this asswipe." He answered. His eyes never pulled away from Kyou's. "Alright, so along with me having to deal with messed up plans, stocky teachers who abuse their titles and think their the shit, and a uniform shortage meaning that this was the only thing they had to give me, this has got to be the highlight of my merry day!"

"You need to take that top off right now, it's disrespectful to the dead, our dorm and is untasteful!" shouted Kyou.

"I'm wearing this because of a DAMN TECHNICALITY! Get off my nuts!"

"If you don't stop talking to me like that, then we're really gonna get ugly when I kick you're face in…!"

"No, we got ugly up in here. We reached those crossroads a LONG FUCKING TIME AGO!" This interjection entered the entire cafeteria into a fighting aura in the air. Yasuo didn't just scream his last statement to Kyou, but his entire face became red and filled to his forehead in veins, especially on his neck area. His wild, jet-black hair became even wilder. His eyes widened and he had balled up his hands to become fists. Students who were closest to him, including Yukinari, went as far as they could from Yasuo. He wasn't as muscular as Principle Ken, however he did have more muscles than most of the other boys in the entire red dorm, and from his blazer they began to show. Kyou, though he wouldn't ever admit it to another soul in the universe, had the tiniest droplet of pee come out from him.

"Guys, I think I just peed myself," said Yukinari unashamedly. "Anybody whose neck has more veins than the rest of their bodies is a machine!" he said.

"Shuddup, Yukinari!" said Kyou as he took a step forward, though he wasn't sure why, that is, until he looked to his left and right. He saw that most of the cafeteria had come behind him. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to go out like a punk in front of his peers and good friends. "Go back to from wherever the hell you came from, because if you don't, then I'll just kick your ass so hard, you'll fly back to the mainland!" shouted Kyou.

"Look, you do not want it…" began Yasuo as he cracked his knuckles, but was abruptly cut off from Kyou.

"No…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOES NOT WANT IT!" Kyou's eyes widened with anger as well, though he didn't have veins come out of him. Instead, Kyou took another step forward towards Yasuo, and then slapped his knees, one at a time. Each slap was so loud, so fierce, that they filled the entire cafeteria and temporarily deafened everyone. Kyou then hopped in the air, where he bent his legs to have his knees bump his chest. He covered at least 3 feet of air before landing his feet on the cafeteria floor. This time, though he also would never admit it to anyone in the universe, Yasuo was the one that had the tiniest droplet of pee come out from him; he had been in plenty of fights from where he grew up and the schools he's been in, but never had anybody he faced actually _slapped their knees_ to prepare themselves to fight.

"Ah no, I just peed myself again…" said Yukinari sadly. "Anybody who slaps their knees before a fight is an assassin!" he said. "It's a good thing I'm wearing black pants..." Yasuo put his hands up and clinched his fists in a fighting stance.

"You wanna go! Cuz I'll knock your teeth in for ya real good to where they're on the floor! Tooth fairy'll end up having to give you 3000 yen by tomorrow morning…" shouted Yasuo (around $30).

"Imma go, but the tooth fairy's coming no where near me!" answered Kyou. He then got into his own fighting stance, though instead of balling fists, he had his palms open, one like how a Kung-Fu fighter would have them. "Though you're nose is going to be so broken, you're nostrils are going to go inside your skull when I'm done with you!" said Kyou. The entire cafeteria of boys cleared out all of the tables and chairs that could have blocked the two boys from going at it with each other in what seemed like a swift wave of red. Now, Kyou and Yasuo had numbers and numbers of boys surrounding them on all sides, and began to shout the infamous chant: "Fight, fight, fight, FIGHT!"

"You guys shouldn't do this!" shouted Yukinari. "I mean, this is all going way out of proportion; we need to settle this with reason…" but his calls to the two of them were drowned out.

Yasuo held his hand out, and did the "come and get some" motion with his hands. The fight began; they both charged at each other at the same time, barely noticing that the space between them had been cleared of any clutter that might have been there previously. Yasuo threw the first punch, which was dodged flawlessly by Kyou. Yasuo then threw a left uppercut, which was also avoided. Yasuo continued to throw his punches, and each time he would, Kyou managed to find a way to have them not land. Before long, Kyou spun around a launched a fast kick that landed square on Yasuo's jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell, not because of the kicks power, which was actually quite weak, but more because of the sheer shock that…a foot had hit him in the face for the first time in his life. The crowd cheered and Kyou spit on the ground while grinning.

"Get out of here kid, I knew you couldn't handle me!" he said. Yasuo shot up; he wasn't going to lose a fight like this, especially not to a guy as disrespectful as he is. They began again. Instead of straight punches, this time Yasuo just tried to shove him, which ended up with Kyou firing the fists at him this time. One, two, dodge, dodge, three, four, five jabs from him hit Yasuo in the face. As they hit him, he noticed that Kyou was skinny, was able to move his body like liquid, and was able to hit quick moves on him like a breeze. However, it was Yasuo who had more of the muscle mass and power, and it was high time he took advantage of that. Kyou went in for a 6th quick jab, but this time, Yasuo was ready for it. With his left hand, he grabbed onto Kyou's jabbing arm, and with Yasuo's right hand, he rocketed a fist that sent Kyou flying into the ground. Although Yasuo's strike landed, he had actually misfired; he was aiming for his jaw, but clocked his nose instead. Kyou connected with the wooden floor with a loud "KOOM!"

"OOOOOOooooooohHHHHH!" interjected the crowd. He was a little slow to get up, but Kyou found his way onto his feet, nonetheless.

"If you can't take the heat, then get the hell out of my kitchen, boy," Yasuo said with triumph. Kyou held his hands up and spit to the floor again. Only this time, his spit was laced with blood. Following that, blood also began to flow from Kyou's nostrils like a faucet.

"Trust me, in this kitchen, I'm the Head Chef," said Kyou going for him again. At this point of the fight, there was no strategy; there was no fighting style or body analysis. It had become solely "beat the shit out of the other guy." The crowd of boys were still screaming and jeering, and Yukinari was still trying his hardest to yell for them to stop, but to no avail. A punch landed onto Yasuo's shoulder, giving both of them the room they needed to really do it in on each other. Both of their right fists fired to the respective opponents stomach, and each fist made full on contact.

"BWAH!" shouted Yasuo as his stomach was hit.

"GOAH!" interjected Kyou. The two boys ended up on the floor, holding onto their guts for dear life. In the same instance that they had fallen, they both bolted to get onto their feet, however Kyou was up first. When he was up, Yasuo had only managed to his hands and knees. Kyou took one step back and then shot a fast kick to Yasuo's face.

It was as if it was all happening in slow motion; each inch, centimeter, and millimeter of space began filling as Kyou's foot had come closer to contact to Yasuo. He gripped his stomach in pain; the fight was about to be over, and Yasuo was going to lose. Everything that he had said and done was all about to go down the drain, and he was going to lose any and all respect he might have gained during the fight. Kyou's foot was inching closer; maybe he could be expelled, and they can take his name off of the records in Duel Academia. He'd rot in a countryside detention center, and he'd forever be the laughing stock of the Osiris Red Dorm at Duel Academia – Kaiba Corp Campus, but it'd all be worth him not being there to be embarrassed for losing. Kyou's foot was now ready to collide with his face, however, instead of the expected and anticipated impact; his foot had barely scraped the front side of Yasuo's nose. Had he missed? Or did Kyou just swing his foot across his face in a triumphant way to say that it was he who was superior physically over him? Yasuo looked up, and it was still in a slow-mo view for him to see that it was neither of the alternatives. Kyou's uniform collar had been pulled. The figured that did so with one hand also had a cafeteria seat in his other hand. In the same swift motion he made to pull Kyou, he had also sat him down precisely on the seat, and then spun to hold his hands out in front of the two boys. Time had finally come back to normal speed, and Yasuo's head hit the floor in pain of his stomach. Having been sat down, Kyou also gripped onto his own stomach.

"The two of you stop it!" shouted the man. Though "shout" doesn't seem to be the right word to describe it; he had yelled it, though it was still quite soft despite it being audible to the entire cafeteria. Yasuo looked up once more, the man who had his hands out towards them was wearing a black suit. He had also been wearing a red shirt underneath the suit jacket. However, his most noticeable traits would have to be his sunglasses, which were as dark as the night sky and his long, flowing black hair that reached down his back. It was the mysterious teacher from the Educational Conference, and the calm, yet mighty authority that he wielded told Yasuo that he was in command of this dorm.

"Naito-sensei!" interjected some of the spectators.

"Fix this cafeteria, immediately" he said. He didn't need to open his mouth twice; the boys scattered from the two fighters and began placing everything back to how it was. Yasuo's collar was now grabbed from the floor, and the man picked him up. "As for you two." He began. "I don't know what the deal is or why this has happened." He continued. "However, this is not the way that two young men handle their problems." It seemed like from out of nowhere, he got possession of two Duel Disks, though realistically; he just grabbed them from a neighboring table. Forcefully, he shoved the Duel Disks into each of their stomachs, which painfully inflicted on the both of them.

"OwwwwwUUUGGH!" they both moaned.

"In this school, and in life, if you ever have a problem to solve or a score to settle," said the teacher. "Then you do so by throwing your cards, not your fists." He eyed the both of them. "Now, whatever your beef and issues are, the two of you are to be outside on the Dueling Field in 20 minutes." He said. "But first, you boys are getting cleaned up." He then grabbed onto them, and forced them into the back of the cafeteria. As he ran water and grabbed cloths to clean them up with, the two of them examined each other; Yasuo had a busted lip, was full of scratches, and his white blazer now had gobs of blood all over. His wild, jet-black hair was still spiky, though a lot of it ended up being in front of his face. Kyou didn't look any better; his left eye was swollen to the size of a small apple. He also had blood dripping down profusely from his nose onto his red blazer and white pants. His hair, normally in a standard Japanese cut, was now haphazard and looked like he just got out of bed. Kyou had taken his thumb, and moved it across his neck in an attempt to say "I'll slit your throat." Yasuo gave him the middle finger. When Naito cleaned the blood off of their faces, gave ice to whom needed ice, and aspirin to kill the pain from their stomachs, he stood onto his feet.

"Kyou, go prepare for the match." He said. "I need to discuss with Mr. Meichi here for a second. The moment Kyou had crossed the curtains; Yasuo began with a loud start.

"I didn't start the fight; everyone was fucking mad at me for wearing this damn white blazer and I… "

"Yasuo, I'm not here to belittle you," Naito said. "I'm just here to tell you that, although the situation calls for standard suspension protocol, I'm going to give a blind eye to the standards this time." He said. Yasuo had to take time to process this; why was a teacher now not gonna punish him for getting into a fight?"

"For what?" he asked him.

"Because, I'm going to give you a punishment that's even worse than that," he answered. He then looked down towards Yasuo. "A lecture."

"Ugh, no, look, Naito-sensei…"

"SILENCE!" interjected the teacher. Throughout this entire conversation, he never once lost the coolness and mystery in his voice. "You are a new student, and you are now a part of the Duel Academia family." He said. "If you continue to fight and break rules, then you'll end up being out of here, just as you have for several other schools in your student career," he said.

"I know that, but…"

"But, just because I'm nice enough to know that the students were targeting you in the first place, doesn't mean that others will in this school or when you leave it," he answered. "You fight when you're backed into a corner. We all need to be assertive, however, your aggression will get you into a lot more trouble than just slapped wrists and red tape bureaucracy." He answered.

"Wait a second," said Yasuo. "If you were out talking to the Principle, then how did you…"

"That is not important right now." Answered the teacher. "What is important, is that you take all of your pent-up aggression, and anger, and you convert that into your dueling," he said. "I happen to know that you are a skilled duelist, and that what you will need to be to survive. Not…" he squeezed onto Yasuo's arm lightly. "…Violence and physical strength." He said. Yasuo looked at him; although Naito-sensei was wearing sunglasses, it felt as if the teacher was looking directly into Yasuo. It felt…weird, and different. But at the same time, it was also reassuring and straightforward. How in the hell was he supposed to react to this?

"Yeah," Yasuo answered. "Sure." He managed to defend himself in blunt language, but in all honesty, he was quite assuaged by the teacher's calmness and mysterious air.

"Now, if we can have a proper introduction," he said. "My name is Naito-sensei, and I am the Osiris Red Supervisor and teach History here at the Academy." He continued. "And you, are Meichi Yasuo, a fiery individual who needs to learn to control his temper and…"

"I don't HAVE a temper," shouted Yasuo. Naito grinned.

"Maybe not, but we can at least agree that the anger that you do have would be better placed in your dueling, hm….?" He asked. Yasuo folded his arms and looked away.

"Yeah, but when I need to throw my weight around by force, I also need to whoop some ass or two." He answered.

"Hopefully you'll see soon enough," said the teacher. "However, you have a duel that you need to prepare for." He continued. "I see that your deck is still in tack from the fight," he grinned. Yasuo reached into his deck holder and pulled out his cards; despite flailing around fighting, his Duel Monsters cards were still fine. "Prepare for your duel." Naito stood up and walked towards the curtains. "When you are finished, come outside." Yasuo flipped through his deck; there was no preparation needed really, though he was thinking about all what his teachers have been saying to him.

"_True potential lies within you_." He remembered Principle Ken saying.

"_Control your temper and anger into your Duel Monsters, not physical violence._" The statements that he usually gets is the kind that the Kyou kid was dishing out, but now all of a sudden teachers have been being more kind to him. What was with this Duel Academia anyways?

Yasuo didn't want to spend more time in the back of the cafeteria than he needed to; he picked up the white and red duel disk, and made his way out. The cafeteria was now empty, though all of the dishes and food had still been where they were, including Yasuo's plate. As he saw it, his stomach gave a loud lurch. He hadn't eaten anything all day. He picked up the salmon, scarffed down the salad, and took a drink out of a cup of water nearby. He then wiped his mouth and moved his way to the wooden sliding door. When he pulled it open, his eyes were greeted to the entire Osiris Red dorm being outside and surrounding Kyou, who was standing on one side of two very large squares etched into the ground with baseball chalk. The only lights that filled the night were the dim shining from the half-moon, as well as from the standard lights coming from the Harbor. Kyou grinned arrogantly.

"What took you so long; I thought you were gonna puss out?" said Kyou as Yasuo walked over to the opposite square. Yasuo once again felt his blood begin to boil, but as he glared over to his opponent, Naito appeared in the corner of his eye. He glanced at him, and Naito motioned to tone it down. Yasuo combed his hair with his fingers, took a deep breath, and glared at Kyou.

"You wish, kid." He answered him. "If you think I whooped your ass in that fight, just wait til I show you what my duel monsters can do…"

"You're the one who lost!" shouted Kyou. "And my deck is about to rip you a whole new one you little bitch."

"You're the one who's a bitch!" shouted Yasuo as he inserted his deck into the slot. The duel disk shuffled his cards, and then activated on his field. "Because after this, I'm going to leave you to cry…CRY HARDER!"

"Bring it sissy boy; I've been waiting to pummel someone like you in a duel all day!" said Kyou as he performed the same ritual. Next thing they knew, their life point meters shot up to 4000, and it was now game time.

"LET'S GO!" they shouted. Each player took the first 5 cards from the top of their decks, and glared at each other, as if they wanted to kill the other person just by their anger.

**Yasuo LP: 4000**

**Kyou LP: 4000 **

"I'm going first!" said Kyou as he drew his card. "Alright, I'm summoning to the field Prize Fighter Mouse Chu-Ske, in ATK mode!" On Kyou's field, a short anthropomorphic mouse wearing blue kung-fu pants and fighter shoes came. He also had sleek black hair that looked to have belonged to Bruce Lee (ATK: 1200). "Next, I'll play two cards face down, and I'll finish my turn." He said.

"Oh wow, big photo finish!" said Yasuo sarcastically as he drew his first card. Not a bad hand to start off with; he already began developing strategies to take Kyou down. "Alright, first, I'm going to summon to my field, Ballistic Cyborg Baron!" the tall, mace-equipped, gray armored warrior made his way onto Yasuo's field. He growled over to the mouse as he pointed the two large horns on his helmet over its way (ATK: 1200). "Your little rat and my baron may have the same points now, but not for long as I activate his special ability!" Yasuo pointed to the mouse fighter. "Once per turn, I can half the attack and defense of one monster on the field, and you can imagine who the target's gonna be!" he said. The baron pointed its humongous battle mace over to the mouse, which smacked his chest as it began to shrink to an even smaller stature (Mouse Fighter's ATK: 600)

"Well that's bull," said Kyou.

"You haven't even seen the likes of it yet!" said Yasuo. He then pointed to his baron. "Go Ballistic Cyborg Baron, attack Chu-Ske Mouse Fighter!" Cyborg Baron looked at the mouse, and instead of attacking him with the energy from his mace, he instead detached it from his right arm, and placed on a metal fist! He pulled it from a compartment in the back of his armor, and locked the fist in place. Murmurs of confusion began to circulate throughout the entire crowd.

"What's it doing?"

"Is that Cyborg Baron's usual attack?"

"I get it," said Kyou. "So your monsters DO know how to fight fair," he said.

"I guess so," said Yasuo. "Unlike some people; do your stuff, baron!" Yasuo's monster now made a mad dash over towards the mouse fighter. With his right hand, he threw a fist out to punch the monster to its destruction.

"Nice try, but I activate my flip card, the magic card known as Charge (Rush Recklessly)!" shouted Kyou. "I increase the ATK points of my face-up Mouse Fighter by 700 points! And now he's stronger than your little Baron!" Kyou grinned (Mouse Fighter ATK: 1300). Ballistic Baron continued to charge, but the mouse fighter was now ready for his assault. After a few more bounces, he threw a quick first to punch at his incoming opponent…

"Not so fast; I too activate a Quick-Play; it's called Marshmellon Arm!" Yasuo replied. From his side of the field, his Cyborg Baron's arm was now covered in a pink, foamy armor. His and the mouse's punch collided with each other's fist before they both became stationary once again. "Under Marshmellon Arm, a monster on my side of the field doesn't get destroyed in battle this turn."

"Yeah, but under that card you still take any and all battle damage!" Kyou replied.

**Yasuo LP: 3900**

**Kyou LP: 4000**

"A small price to pay to keep my Cyborg Baron in tact," said Yasuo as he placed two cards face down. "With these flip cards, my turn's done, so go on ahead." Prize Fighter Mouse's ATK went down to it's original points at 1200. The Marshmellon Arm on the Baron faded away with the wind breeze of the night.

"I sure will!" said Kyou as he drew his next card. "And let's play a monster that won't take any shit from anybody; go Karate Man! I summon you in attack mode!" An African-American fighter with a huge, bulging Afro appeared. He was bone skinny, and was wearing a yellow karate robe with a red headband and a black belt on his waist (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000). "And I say he takes no shit from anyone, because once per turn, I can double his ATK power!" A yellow aura surrounded the Karate Man, and his ATK meter went up to 2000.

"That's not good," mumbled Yasuo.

"Not good is RIGHT!" shouted Kyou. "Go Karate Man, attack the baron with your Iron Karate Chop!" The Karate Man ran before he hopped high into the air and came down onto Yasuo's monster. He struck him down with a fierce chop, which blew the monster into pieces (2000-1200=800).

**Yasuo LP: 3100**

**Kyou LP: 4000**

"Now Chu-Ske, attack Meichi's life points directly!" The Mouse Fighter came running in, and did a few back flips before coming to assault Yasuo with a swift Roundhouse kick.

"Uh-oh, Yasuo'll have less than half of his life points." Said Yukinari from the sidelines.

"Nice try, but I'm activating the Trap Card, Reinforcing Resurrection (Powerful Rebirth)! It let's me take one Level 4 or Lower monster from my Graveyard, and revive it!" From the Graveyard, Ballistic Cyborg Baron came in dark red smog back to battle. The kick that the Chu-Ske Mouse was launching ended up doing exactly what happened with Kyou and Yasuo earlier, where the kick striked nothing but the air, only this time, it did so with Ballistic Cyborg Baron.

"Whatever, I'm still gonna replay that battle and get both of our monsters off of the field!" said Kyou. The Mouse Fighter went in to punch Cyborg Baron in the stomach; however, he blocked it with its reattached battle mace. He then took his left hand, and striked the mouse with it, causing it to be destroyed.

**Yasuo LP: 3100**

**Kyou LP: 3900**

"Whoa, what gives?" he asked hastily.

"Another side effect of my Reinforcing Resurrection card," said Yasuo as he pointed to his Baron. "It gets an additional 100 ATK and DEF points, and his star level is increased by 1" he finished (Cyborg Baron – ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300).

"Whatever, I'll just end my turn." Said Kyou. From his field, Karate Man was destroyed by it's own effect.

"Aha, oh yeah, Karate Man gets destroyed after it's own effect, doesn't it?" asked Yasuo while laughing as he drew his next card. "Let's see, unfortunately, during each of my Standby Phases, I lose 1000 Life Points due to the power of my own Trap Card."

**Yasuo LP: 2100**

**Kyou LP: 3900**

"1000 points a turn? This duel would be over to quickly then!" Yukinari piped up again from the sides. A few people around him began nodding in agreement.

"But that's all about to change with this next card," said Yasuo as he revealed it from his hand. "To get rid of the power of Reinforcement Resurrection, I'm going to release my Cyborg Baron to unleash the power of my Ballistic Shocktrooper!" Yasuo's baron was replaced with a new monster, one that had red and white metallic armor, and a black helmet that covered his entire face and resembled that of a reptile. The weapon that he had was a long sword with a purple handle (2400/1200).

"Oh, well that solves that problem," Yukinari piped up again.

"Give it up with the commentary already, Puny-nari!" said one of the other red guys.

"Yeah man, shut up."

"Hey, I'm just giving my insights of the play by play!" shouted Yukinari defensively.

"Now this guy, like my other 'Ballistic' monsters has two abilities that I can choose from to activate. I can either change a face-up monster's battle position, or, this monster can't be destroyed in battle. And since you have no face-up monsters, I choose the latter!" a white aura went around the monster, as he positioned his sword towards Kyou. "Now, this is gonna hurt a little," said Yasuo. He eyed Kyou's facedown card for a second, but then decided to go with the risk. "Ballistic Shocktrooper, attack Kyou directly!" shouted Yasuo. The red and white armored monster made a mad dash with his sword, and when he reached his target, sliced fiercely, as the hologram sword went through Kyou's body.

"Arrggh!" he shouted as he went onto his hands and knees. The monster then hopped back over to Yasuo's side of the field. (3900-2400)

**Yasuo LP: 2100**

**Kyou LP: 1500**

"This duel isn't looking too good for you now, is it?" asked Yasuo while grinning. Kyou stood up and glared at his opponent.

"It will be for me this turn!" he shouted as he drew his card. Dud. Kyou laid a monster on the field. "I set this monster, and I'm done." He said while continuing to glower at Yasuo.

"Well, if that's all you have," he replied while drawing his next card. "I'll summon, what do you know, a second Ballistic Cyborg Baron!" shouted Yasuo. A second gray armored, mace-wielding warrior came to the field. "Go Shocktrooper, destroy his face-down monster!" shouted Yasuo. Ballistic Shocktrooper went in on his second sword strike of the duel. When he sliced the facedown, it revealed to be a quiet monk wearing red clothing before it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.

"Ha! You destroyed my Gravity Monk!" shouted Kyou. "Now all monsters on your side of the field switch positions. The Shocktrooper (DEF: 1200) and the Baron (DEF: 1200) went onto one knee and covered their chests with their arms, Ballistic Shocktrooper sheathing his sword in the same motion.

"Then I'll end my turn as well with another face-down card," said Yasuo. He once again had two reverse cards, but that wasn't going to intimidate Kyou for one second.

Hm…I think it's about time that I take this duel back!" he said as he drew his card. "I first activate Pot of Greed! I'll take my two cards please!" he drew them from his deck. "And from my hand, I'm activating the Spell Card Brainwashing – Brain Control!" From his field, two large, darkness hands emerged from the Spell Card. "I pay 800 life points, and that Ballistic Shocktrooper belongs to me for one turn!" The hands grabbed a hold onto the shocktrooper, and pulled them in over to Kyou's side of the field.

**Yasuo LP: 2100**

**Kyou LP: 700**

"Next, I'm going to release you're little shocktrooper to summon a true fighter onto the field," said Kyou as Yasuo's monster began to disappear from the field. "I bring forth the ace of my deck! Go, Combo Master in ATK mode!" emerging onto Kyou's field was a muscular fighter that had on brown pants and was shirtless. Actually, the amount of muscles he had was just a little bit more than that of Yasuo's. His hairstyle was that of long braids, and each of his fists were wrapped up in bandage wrap (2200/1500).

"Hm…diesel like I am," said Yasuo while grimacing.

"I only have three cards left in my hand, and I'm going to make good use of all of them," said Kyou. "I activate Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon)! It allows me to destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field, and I choose the card to my right!" he shouted. "But don't blink, because now I activate my Emergency Provisions Spell Card. By sending Cyclone to the Graveyard, I get 1000 life points!" he shouted. "But, you're little face down is still destroyed due to Cyclone's effect!" The cyclone came in and destroyed Yasuo's facedown card, which was Holy Barrier - Mirror Force. Yasuo was not happy that it was destroyed and that Kyou got the extra life point boost.

**Yasuo LP: 2100**

**Kyou LP: 1700**

"Oh man, so because of Cyclone, Yasuo is short a reverse card," began Yukinari. "And because of Emergency Provisions, he gets an additional 1000 life points because he sent Cyclone to the Graveyard, yet it's effect was still in tact. That was a great move on his part!" he said.

"And now the effect of my Combo Master activates!" Kyou continued. "If there's a Chain Link of two or more in my Main Phase 1, then he gets to attack you twice this turn! And to really seal the deal, I'm gonna play my equip card, Meteor Strike (Fairy Meteor Crush)! When my monster with higher ATK attacks your monster with lower DEF, the difference comes out of your Life Points as damage! Go Combo Master, attack his second Cyborg Baron with your Buddhist Palm!" The Combo Master jumped into the air, and scowled at the Cyborg Baron. Yasuo's monster braced itself, as it met an impending doom by the Combo Master's palm, which crushed the Cyborg Baron to destruction.

**Yasuo LP: 1100**

**Kyou LP: 1700**

"Damn, that's not good!" interjected Yasuo.

"Ha! Now this duel is over!" said Kyou. "Kung-Fu Collide!" Now the Combo Master made a fist and was going to strike Yasuo down to defeat him.

"That's what you think!" shouted Yasuo as he activated a card from his hand. "To the field, I play Ballistic Bouncer! He gets to bounce onto the field if you attack me directly with a monster, I'm saved this turn!" Yasuo said. The warrior with orange metallic armor large braids, and springs under his boots jumped out onto the field. He took a defensive stance as he was bound to meet his certain doom (DEF 2100). With one blow, the Combo Master destroyed Ballistic Bouncer, though his monster didn't die in vain. "I stay in this duel for another round!" said Yasuo.

"That won't be happening for long!" said Kyou. "And don't forget, you still take that 100 points of damage because of my Meteor Strike. I'll end my turn." Yasuo drew his next card, and examined it closely.

**Yasuo LP: 1000**

**Kyou LP: 1700**

"I'll play my fun little magic card known as Ballistic Greed!" A spell card with a picture of Ballistic Cyborg Baron and another unknown Ballistic monster were screaming facing away from a red, metallic grinning pot. "With this, I can draw cards equal to the number of "Ballistic" monsters in my graveyard. And with two Cyborg Baron's, a Shocktrooper and a Bouncer, I count 4." Yasuo drew his four cards. "If I had exceeded 6 cards in this draw, I'd have had to have discarded my entire hand at the end of the duel, but because I only have 5 on me now, my hand is safe," explained Yasuo. "Next, I summon onto the field Ballistic Brawler, in attack mode!" Ballistic Brawler was a warrior that had a blaster for a left hand, a cybernetic red eye, and a permanent gray helmet. His skin was a yellowish color, as if he had been burned, but was still down for the fight at hand (800/200).

"That thing can't put a candle to my monster." Said Kyou grinning.

"Of course he can't, not by himself. From my hand I now play the Spell card Raise Dead (Monster Reborn). And who doesn't know what this bad boy does?" asked Yasuo.

"Who're you gonna revive with it? You're shocktrooper?" asked Kyou.

"Wrong, I'm going to summon to the field your Karate Man!" The same African-American martial artists came onto Yasuo's side of the field. He gave a stance that said that he was ready to fight.

"Wait, you're move isn't making any sort of sense! Unless…" started Kyou.

"That's right; Ballistic Brawler IS a tuner monster!" answered Yasuo. "And now, I'm going to tune my Level 3 Brawler with YOUR level 3 Karate Man!" said Yasuo. Ballistic Brawler broke down into becoming stars. They then encircled the Karate Man and he became a transparent being. "_**When you're trapped and backed into a corner…**_" began Yasuo, closing his eyes. _**"…You become your only weapon, and to save yourself, you have no choice but to go BALLISTIC!**_ I Synchro Summon, the Ballistic Chainsaw Duke!" The powerful, red armored warrior came onto Yasuo's side of the field. He pulled his chainsaw out from his holster, and posed mightily with it. His headlight eyes pierced the darkness, and glared at the Combo Master (2400/1800).

"Whoa, what's that thing?" asked Yukinari.

"This is the ace of my deck, and the destruction of your life points, Kyou!" said Yasuo from his field. From the sidelines, Naito-sensei gave a small nod. "Because Chainsaw Duke was tuned with Ballistic Brawler, I get to draw another two cards," Yasuo picked up the top two cards from his deck, and eyed them. "Next, I activate Chainsaw Duke's special ability! For each "Ballistic" monster that's in the graveyard, he gets 300 ATK for each of them, and there are now 5 of them!" said Yasuo (ATK: 300x5=1500 + 2400=3900). "Now his attack points are not only able to defeat the Combo Master, but he's got enough points to defeat you!" he said. He then pointed to his facedown card. "Kyou, you have one facedown card, and I don't know what it is, but I'm going to go on ahead and take my chances. Go Ballistic Chainsaw Duke, destroy his Combo Master and win the duel!" Ballistic Chainsaw Duke looked at his rivaling monster. He then did two very significant things; slowly, he placed his chainsaw onto the ground. The next thing he did was take off his helmet, which revealed, a man with flaming red hair, as red as Kyou's!

"Well, what do you know," said Kyou as he eyed Yasuo's monster. "I guess are deck ace's are a little bit like each other," he said while pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Yeah!" replied Yasuo. "Mine looks like you, and yours has my physique!" he replied. The two duelists looked at each other for a second, and then, in unison, they began to laugh. For the first time since Yasuo had been at Duel Academy, he actually felt that he was in a comfortable position. Even though he was bandaged and bruised, he wouldn't have taken another current position for everything in the world. When they had finished laughing, they looked at each other once more.

"You know something, Yasuo," said Kyou. "You won this duel, and I won the fist fight, you're the only guy I know who I could call an equal," he said. Pride was put down in Yasuo's end as well.

"Yeah," Yasuo agreed. "But now, it's my turn to kick YOU in the face," he said. "Go Ballistic Ch…Ballistic Duke!" shouted Yasuo as his monster cracked his knuckles. "Duke Dynamic Strike!" the Chainsaw Duke, minus his chainsaw, ran. And he balled his fist to powerfully strike and destroy his opponent…"

"I activate the last card, Combo Solidarity. If Combo Fighter or Combo Master is the only monster I control on my side of the field, then it doesn't get destroyed in battle!" Kyou said. "I may have not won this duel, but I'm definitely not gonna go down without a FIGHT!" he shouted.

"Good," replied Yasuo. "I wouldn't have had it any other way!" Now it was Combo Masters turn to take charge, and he and Ballistic Chainsaw Duke ended up having the exact same body movements as they charged to each other, cocked back their fists, and clashed them in the middle of the Duel Field…

(3900-2200=1700-1700)

**Yasuo LP: 1000**

**Kyou LP: 0**

* * *

><p>"Wait, so we're gonna be roommates!" asked Yasuo and Kyou in unison. It was just around bedtime. Yasuo had just gotten his room assignments, and Naito-sensei had taken him to his new room.<p>

"Yes, it's the final space available within the entire Osiris Red dorms," said the teacher. He still had on his black suit and red shirt, and was still quite mysterious.

"BOY this is gonna be hell," said Kyou as he held his head down.

"Well, at least you still have me!" said Yukinari from one of the beds. It turned out that all three of the boys were now going to be under one roof every night for the rest of the school year. Kyou's previous statement is probably right.

"Hell all right, after I take you down there!" shouted Yasuo, as he grabbed Kyou into a headlock.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted Kyou as he tried to break away from it.

"Remember, I'm Mr. Cock-Diesel and you're Mr. Karate Stick!" Yasuo said as he continued to have his head locked.

"Geroff me, Geroff me!" shouted Kyou. Naito-sensei smiled, and Yukinari groaned.

"Great, now I'm probably never going to get any sleep around here," he said.

"I call top bunk!" said Yasuo.

"You can't call top bunk, cuz I'M TOP BUNK!" shouted Kyou.

"Well now I'm here, so that's gonna be changing real quick," said Yasuo as he let go of Kyou's head.

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it will!"

"No it's NOT!"

"I'll whoop your ass for it!" before Naito or Yukinari could stop them; the two boys were wrestling on the floor. A large sweat drop came in on the back of their heads.

"This is going to be an interesting year," said Naito-sensei as he turned to leave.

"This year's gonna end up pissing me the hell off," said Yukinari. Their yells of struggle could still be heard in the background. "Ah great, now their cussing is rubbing off on me. Hey guys, quiet down! QUIET DOWN!"

* * *

><p>Another long chapter, though this one was definitely fun to write. If it helps give you guys a better visual, Yasuo's white uniform is like that of Maeda HayatoChumley Huffington. Tune in next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Nexus, Turn 3: Bully in a Miniskirt! Terror of Blue Eyes Legacy!


End file.
